Somebody I Used to Be
by adayinmymeadow
Summary: (I'm so bad at these!) a victim of violence, Addie does her best to keep her head down and work quietly, however a moment of weakness has her falling for a criminal that people fear. Will he help her become the person she used to be or will she keep her head down? (cheesy I know!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: so I had this dream about Trevor from gtav and I just had to write it down.

Pairing: Trevor X Addie

Warning: mentions of abuse and rape, Violence

Chapter one

Fire was everywhere, I stood in the middle wanting to be consumed. Laughter could be heard over terrified screams. Fiery hand slowly made their way around my neck.

"what are you waiting for?" a voice whispered, their hot breath grazing my skin. "just do it." I looked down at my feet to see my enemies body laid there staring up at me begging with their eyes not to kill them. "Do it!" the demon screamed and engulfed me in his flames.

I woke up with a start. What the hell? Was the first thing I thought. I could hear the tick tock of my watch going off in the silent room. Groaning I rolled over and reached for the noisy object. 5:30 am read on the face. Sighing I flopped back into bed. However a soft knock at the door cause me to bolt up. My heart begun to hammer. I dove for the switchblade I hid under my pillow and rolled out of bed. Getting ready for a fight just in case Rico was going to force me. It was too early for this shit.

"Addie?" a small voice whispered as the door slightly opened. Chase poked his head inside my room. "are you awake? I'm scared." He whispered. I quickly hid the knife and walked over to the six year old. Chase looked up at me with bright eyes, his shaggy black hair fell in to his face. He wore a pajama top that had dinosaurs splattered on the fabric and his pajama bottoms were of sharks. He cuddled his teddy bear I given him for his fourth birthday.

"what's the matter kid?" I asked crouching down picking up the boy. He hugged me tightly around my neck. I couldn't help but notice his little frame was trembling.

"I had a scary dream!" his voice was muffled since he had buried his face in my neck. I walked over to the bed and sat down letting him cry. I comforted him and gently stroked him on the back. "I had a dream the Diablo came and stole you!" he wailed pulling away from me and bursting into tears. I couldn't help but laugh. Chase always had "scary" dreams and most of them were silly. Once on vacation he had a dream of ghost people stealing me away and called to make sure I was home safe.

I smiled down at the sobbing child and kissed him gently on the forehead. I assured him that I was fine and that I would kick butt if it came to that. "not if you fell in love with him!" I was taken back, this kid and his silly dreams.

"okay, how about this you're tired. Let's go back to sleep and when we wake up I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes." Chase seemed to calm down a bit, he rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"okay," he said softly. "but can I have whipped cream instead of syrup?" he was so innocent. I nodded and hugged him. Chase crawled off of me and snuggled up against my pillows. I followed suit and laid out next to him. Chase grabbed my hand and held it.

"just incase the Diablo comes!" I couldn't help but laugh. I gently kissed him on the forehead and watched the small child struggle to stay awake. within seconds he was out. I gently pushed his hair from his face and found myself crying as I pulled him in a hug. These moments with Chase was rare, and I was going to cherish it.

The shrill ring of my alarm woke me up. I rolled over and slapped my phone off. It was eight o'clock, time for work. I looked down and saw Chase had some how managed to tangle himself in my blanket, his mouth was slacked and drool escaping. I gently moved away from him and went to my bathroom to get ready for work. As I exited the bathroom chase was still asleep, however a figure hovering over him made my heart stop.

"what is he doing in your bed?" Camila snapped at me. Her dyed red hair pulled back in an elegant bun, her designer clothes clean and neatly pressed. I sighed and leaned against the threshold of the bathroom door. It was too early for this shit. "well?" she snapped moving from chase and toward me.

"he had a bad dream." I answered. "he woke me up at 5:30. He said he was scared." I pulled my long hair up in to a high ponytail. Camila had a hurt look on her face.

"you should have brought him to me. I'm his mother!" I ground my teeth from saying anything. "remember this Addie, you're the help. you're only living here because my husband and my father were good friends." I heard this threat before countless times actually. I nodded and kept my mouth shut. fucking bitch did she forget he was my dad too? "now I expect breakfast to be done in fifteen minutes." With that she gathered Chase up and left the room. Anger surged through me. I wanted to punch someone, break something, I wanted to scream. I angrily made my way out of my closet of a room and headed down the hall past the laundry room and in to the kitchen. 12 fucking years I had endured this. After I had turned eighteen I was free to leave, but because of an ugly situation when I turned 21…I found myself I couldn't. I had to stay if it meant to be close to my son.

"morning Addie!" chase sang as he ran in to the kitchen. I turned from the stove and smiled at him as he hugged my legs. Chase was tiny for a child, he had been born premature, it was a miracle he had survived.

"morning kid!" I greeted. He pulled away from me and sat at the table. He excitedly rocked back and forth.

"can I have two pancakes!?" Chase sang. I nodded and slid a small pancake on to the plate.

"as long as you promise to finish it." I answered placing his dinosaur plate in front of him. Chase dimples made a presence. I was topping off his pancake with whip cream when he cheered.

"Shut the fuck up Chase!" a voice snarled I didn't have to look up to know it was Chase's half brother, Rico Jr or RJ. RJ was 18 years old, he decided against going to college, since he wanted to be next in line to run his father's business (the business that Rico Sr. Had stolen from my father.) chase pouted and looked as if was going to cry. I patted him gently on the back. Chase kept his mouth shut and didn't say anything, and quietly ate his breakfast. Chase had confided in me that RJ had slapped him because he had cried from hurting himself. I hated the teen sometimes I wish he would just OD on the coke he was using. I placed down a plate of pancakes in front of RJ. He didn't say anything but dug in. I returned to the stove and begun to make Camila's Gluten free and dairy free breakfast she had everyday.

"good morning my sons." A masculine voice rang out. I didn't turn to look at him. The monster…Rico Guzman, he was a fifty-seven year old man that people feared. A crime boss that made sure people knew his name. I hated him. He was the reason my father… I took a deep breath and counted to five. I gathered his breakfast on a plate and moved to give it to him.

"good morning Addie." He purred. I didn't say anything but placed the plate in front of him as I turned to walk away he caught my arm. My skin crawled and I wanted to throw up in his face. "I said good morning." I was shaking. I knew if I didn't answer him he would punish me.

"good morning sir," I said in a false happy tone. Chase was watching us with child curiosity. I didn't want to alarm him of anything. It was a gag order from Rico. I keep my mouth shut or I die, or worst Chase does. I've seen Rico kill people over petty things. "would you like coffee or juice?" he licked his lips and stared at mine.

"you know what I want." He whispered and groped my ass with his free hand. I yanked my arm from his grip, glaring daggers at him. Thank goodness Chase was too invested in his juice to see that. RJ laughed and followed his father suit. I moved away from them as Camila wondered in to the kitchen. She had an angry look on her face. She sat down next to Chase and demanded for her breakfast.

I felt nauseous, every time that asshole laid his hands on me I felt sick and angry. I wanted to kill him. But he had since broke that girl years ago. I made him and Camila coffee and set both mugs in front of them. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Addie!" Chase sang. "I'm done!" he held up his empty plate to me with a big smile. He looked like my mother. I smiled and took the plate from his tiny hands and ruffled his hair. He squealed about morning cartoons and left the kitchen in a hurry. RJ left as well talking about some deal.

"Addie," Camila spoke. I turned from washing the dishes to look at her. "the kindergarten teacher informed me that you picked up Chase earlier then the scheduled time what was that about?" I sighed she was not in a good mood she was going to make sure I was punished. She had witnessed what her disgusting husband had done.

"did the kindergarten teacher inform you that he was sick? He had thrown up twice." I had to stay calm and collected. Rico had a temper, anything would send him off.

"that's a lie." Camila snarled. She wasn't backing down. I sighed again. This wasn't what I wanted to happen today. I just wanted to get my chores done so I can get out of their hair. "she told me you waltzed in and claimed to be Chase's mother." That was it, the nail that sealed my coffin. Rico's head snapped up, he narrowed his eyes at me.

"what!?" he shouted. He slowly stood up and made his way to me. He grabbed me by the hair and snapped my head back. "what the fuck did I tell you puta?" he whispered. Over his shoulder I saw Camila smiling, it was better me then her right? I didn't make a sound, he enjoyed that. As he shoved me hard against the sink, striking me at the same time. As His hand making contact with my cheek, I saw stars. A burning sensation echoed through my face. "this is your last warning," he threw me to the ground. "I'm not saying it again!" he shouted kicking me in the ribs. I didn't make a sound. The pain wracked through my body as he continued to kick me. He grabbed me by my hair again and forced me to look up at him. He had a knife in his hand. Panic flooded through me, flashes of chase's face blinded my vision. Rico was finally going to kill me... "maybe this will remind you." He whispered. He paused as if he was waiting for me to beg, to scream or cry; but I stared up at him. He gave a animalistic growl ,digging the blade into the lower corner of my right eye. I bit my lip "maybe this will remind you." He whispered. He paused as if he was waiting for me to beg, to scream or cry; but I stared up at him. He gave a animalistic growl ,digging the blade into the lower corner of my right eye. I bit my lip from screaming in pain. He then slowly dragged the blade in an angle until he hit the corner of my bottom lip. Hot blaze of pain erupted through my cheek, a stickiness poured down my face. Rico threw me on my back, my head hit the title floor. He stood up dropping the knife and stared down at him. "remember," he started wiping his hands on his pants leg. "I'll kill you next time."

Rico turned to Camila and kissed her gently before sauntering off. I slowly sat up, tears running down my face. I found myself pressing my back against the cabinet as Camila came up to me crouching down so we were eye level. She stared at me for a few seconds, before picking up the knife.

"this is what you get." She smiled at me. "you walk around here acting like your shit don't stink." She dragged the blade across my leg gently. "he's my husband, Addie." Pain screamed through my body. I found myself laughing at her.

"I'm you're fucking sister," I started finding it hard to speak through the pain. "you care more about a rapist than family." Camila stood up quickly kicking me in the stomach with her high heel. I cried out, losing my breath. Camila stared down at me watching struggle to breath.

"he's not a rapist, you were asking for it. I shouldn't be angry about it, I mean, I got the perfect little boy out of you being a whore. " she tossed the knife in the sink before leaving the kitchen. When I was finally alone, I cried.

After patching myself up and changing my clothes. I bundled chase in to his car seat (we was too small to sit by himself just yet) and made way to his school. The ride was quiet, and the music was low.

"daddy hurt you." His voice small. I didn't answer right away. He knew Rico was abusive, he had witness Rico hit me countless times, and sometimes Rico took his anger out on Camila. In the rearview mirror I could see Chase looking at the bandage on my cheek.

"he did." I answered. Chase looked down at his lap, his features filled with sadness. "don't worry kiddo, I'll be fine." Chase looked up at me , a hopeful look in his eyes. "how about this, after school I take you to get ice cream?" a smile broke out on his face.

"okay!" he tilted his head like a puppy as if thinking what to say next. "sometimes, Addie, I wish you were my mom." My heart skipped a beat. I could feel the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to grab him and run. But as always Rico would find us.

"me too." I whispered. After I dropped Chase off at his school, I had to find a hospital far from home; somewhere nobody knew me. After a quick search on my phone, I found myself driving to Sandy Shores, a dinky little town that was in the desert. This was the perfect place to get patched up without being questioned or running into people that knew Rico and Camila. As I pulled up to the hospital, I couldn't help but noticed how empty the lot was.

About forty minutes later I exited the hospital with stitches and a prescription for pain meds. I sat in my car for a few seconds trying to figure out what I wanted to do next. I wanted to forget this miserable morning. I started the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot with stupid idea. I drove until I found what I was looking for. A shabby looking bar called the Yellow Jack Inn. I quickly parked in to the parking lot and turned off the car. However I was second guessing my decision. Get drunk or not to get drunk? Well maybe not get drunk but a drink wouldn't hurt. I looked down at my outfit, was it appropriate for a drink? Camila made me wear flowy floor length skirts and baggy hoodies as a uniform. I waved a hand as if dismissing that stupid thought. _It was a shabby bar! There was a man wearing only overalls standing outside!_ I argued with myself. I exited my car quickly and made way to the entrance. Once I entered the bar, I immediately noticed two hill Billy men at the bar whispering amongst themselves. A young man my age that was piss drunk dancing to a country song coming from the jukebox. There were a few patrons littering the area. I found myself slowly moving toward the bar, suddenly feeling shy. As I sat on a bar stool the bartender came my way. She was an older woman with short hair and tired eyes but she smiled at me as if she knew I was out of my element.

"hello honey," she took a quick look at my bandage cheek. "what can I get you?" I thought for a second. Dad always drank a rum and ecola after a tough day.

"rum and ecola please." She nodded and went away to work on my drink. I took my time taking in my surroundings. I couldn't help but think of my father, he had loved dive bars, he found most loyal guard or workers from them. I slowly spun on my stool looking around, the bar wasn't much but it had a certain charm to it. However as I was examining the back of the bar someone had caught my attention. In the back near the pool table, sat a man. He was an older chap, with thinning black hair, his faced had various scars, and around his neck was a tattoo that had the words "cut here" he wore a dirty white v neck and dirty Blue Jeans, boots donned his feet. Hs eyes were a hazel brown color. He grinned at me. I felt my face heat up, I had been staring! I quickly spun around back to the bar hoping I didn't look like a complete idiot. The bartender cheerfully placed my drink in front of me and sauntered off to help another customer. I stared at the drink and slowly took it in my hand. _This was it! Now or never Addie._ I took a big swig of it. I shuddered at the sharp taste, the bartender had put more rum than ecola. The alcohol settled warmly in my stomach. I gave a smile and took a smaller sip of my drink enjoying the false release it was giving me.

"hello sweetness." A voice purred, I froze. My heart begun to pound. I looked to my left to see a young biker standing next to me. Disappointment flooded through me. I took a sip of my drink and nodded in response. "what's a cute thing like you doing in a scab like this?" the biker sat down on the bar stool next to me, ordering a beer. He turned back to me smiling, his teeth were yellow his skin cratered, and he smelled like chemicals. The way his eyes darted around, I could tell he was high.

"just getting a drink." I answered looking anywhere but him. A nagging feeling was telling me I was being watched. I slowly looked over my shoulder to see neck tattoo guy watching us with a angry look on his face. I felt light and giggly, indication that the alcohol was working. I realized the biker was still yakking it up. I turned back to him.

"what?" I asked swaying a little. He laughed at me smiling that creepy smile.

"I asked if you wanna take a ride?" I tilted my head in thought. My thoughts were a tad hazy. I shook my head though, I was tipsy enough to feel good, but not to make stupid decisions. My cheek stung, I reached up touching my bandages. It felt too wet. I pulled my finger away to see blood on my finger tips. "too bad. I bet you're an animal." I turned to him in confusion. I downed the rest of my drink. My bladder begun to protest. I muttered an excuse and climbed off the stool moving toward the bathroom at the back of the bar. The biker shouted something after me but I couldn't care less about what he was saying. As I passed neck tattoo guy, I couldn't help but smile at him. My eyes lingering on the scar on his upper lip. I moved on focusing on where I was headed. Once in the bathroom I leaned against the door remembering that in a few hours I had to pick up Chase. I quickly did my business, and washed my hands once I was done. I stared at myself in the dirty mirror and saw I had bleed through the bandage. I mentally cursed myself. I should have remembered that alcohol would thin my blood… causing my wound bleed more. I splashed water on my face and cleaned as much as I can with the tissue in the bathroom. When I felt I was presentable, I open he bathroom door to find neck tattoo guy standing there. He smiled down at me, he was glowering over me.

"hello," he growled his voice deep and rumbly, like thunder.

"hello." I whispered back. He pushed me into the bathroom closing the door behind us. Smashing his lips against mine. against my better judgement, I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him back.


	2. Chapter 2

My back was slammed in to the dirty wall behind me, his hands were groping at my back and hips, our kisses were hard and needy. Pulled away desire running through me this was a new emotion. I could feel my heart slamming against my rib cage. I had never wanted someone as bad as I wanted this man, and I didn't even know him! I found myself bitting at his neck. He growled as he thrusted his hips in to my stomach, since he was taller then me. What the hell are you doing! I screamed at myself. But a voice in the back of my head egged me on. Nooo! Don't stop you need this! Your first time was stolen from you! The voice begged. Climb him like a fucking tree! I found myself agreeing with the voice and kissed him again on the mouth digging my nails in to his muscular back. He picked me up and sat me on the sink.

I found my self whimpering, my body on fire. The wetness between my legs begging for a release. He pulled away grinning as his hands slipped up underneath my skirt. I found my self nodding as he looked up at me questioningly. He grinned at me kissing me hard on the mouth before dropping to his knees, hiking up my long skirt over my hips, I gave a moan as he licked my panty covered mound.i found myself gabbing at his head and pushing his mouth closer to my nibbled and bit at my clothed, I dug my nails in to his shoulder pushing my mound deeper in to his mouth. He rolled and reached up ripping my panties off. I cried out as he buried his face in my arousal, his hot young working on me. I couldn't help myself. Begun to moved my hips against his tongue whimpering and pleading. I scratched at him, the desire building up.

"Oh fuck!" I shouted as the orgasm hit me from nowhere I arched against his mouth riding out my orgasm. I slump against the mirror behind me a smile on my face, my first orgasm. The man between my legs stood up smiling down at me his mouth glistening with my juices. I wanted more. I reached out grabbing him by his white shirt and pulled him down issuing him on the mouth. He gripped my hip pulling me close to his crotch. He pulled away reaching between us to undo his pants.

"I'm going to fuck you raw bright eyes." He growled. I nodded. Jus as he undid his zipper, a banging on the door caught our attention. "Fuck off!" He shouted.

"I know what the two of you are doing in there!" The voice of the bartender shouted through the door. "I'm going to call the police!" Rico's face flashed through my mind, fear flooded through me. I quickly shoved him away from me, I moved off the sink. I couldn't let Rico find out about this. I ripped open the door and pushed past the people that had crowed around the door. I moved quickly out the bar, I had to get out of here before Rico found out.

Once inside my car, I begun to panic. If Rico found out he would kill everyone. Especially— a bang on my window made me scream. I turned to see neck tattoo guy. Heart pounding, hand shaking I rolled down my window.

"I'm sorry I scared ya sweetheart," he said smiling. "But are ya really gonna leave me hanging?" He asked guesturing to his crotch. I gave a shaky laugh.

"From what I can see you're as stiff as aboard." I retorted. He laughed. I looked down at the steering wheel making a quick decision. "Jump in." Rico didn't know where I was at, he wouldn't find out about this. I unlocked the doors, and he ran around the car and climbed in. I watched him put on his seatbelt and soo sped about of the parking lot.

"So what's your name sweetheart?" He asked. I gave a smile.

"Addie, you?"

"Trevor." I raised an eyebrow. He didn't look like a trevor.

"So bright eyes were are we headed?" He asked his voice becoming lower and huskier. "I hope somewhere we could finish what we started." I found myself turning to him.

"I'd like that." I replied smiling I turned back to the road. The back window of my car burst in a rain of glass. I screamed. Rico's found us! My mind screamed. I looked in the review mirror to see bikers right behind us.

"Not this fucks again!" Trevor roared, he pulled a pistol from the back of his jeans "keep driving bright eyes." I nodded and gunned it down the busy highway.

"you whore! I knew you were working with him!" The biker shouted as he came up next to my window. It was the biker from the bar.

"Fuck off!" I snarled ramming the car in to him, he screamed as he slammed in to my car. I watched him disappear under my car. Loud bangs went off as trevor went trigger happy.

"That's my girl!" Trevor laughed. A rain of bullets hit the car, I weaved and raced between cars trying to get away. A bullet hit the windshield webs of broken glass covered my view. I snarled in anger as I slammed on the brakes, a few motorcycles slamming in to the back of my car I reversed over them. I threw my arm over Trevor's seat and looked behind me as I drove backwards. Trevor gave a loud whoop as he pulled out a granade, he pulled the pin and chucked it to the front of us where the group of bikers followed. The bikers were hit with the explosion, some flew, body parts did as well. I quickly righted the car, zooming down the correct direction.

"Yeah! That what the fuck I'm talking about!" Trevor shouted settling back in his seat. "Where the fuck you learned how to drive like that bright eyes?" Trevor asked. I quickly pulled over, I pulled the gear in park and turned to him.

Who the hell are you?" I asked. He smiled, leaning forward.

"a fucking nightmare." He whispered before kissing me.

Trevor knew someone that could fix my car at half the cost. I made it clear that the car had to look as new as possible. I didn't tell him about Rico, I didn't want him caught up in my dropped off the car at the shop, surprisingly trevor had a red truck parked nearby. Trevor drove us to the nearest gas station, he wanted to get some snacks, he was feeling hungry. As we sat in the bed of his truck we gorged ourself with chips, candy and surgery drinks.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" Trevor asked. I froze from putting a chip in my mouth.

"I fell and cut myself. "I used the same lie I had used with the doctor. Trevor scowled at me.

"Bullshit." He snapped. His expression didn't change. "Someone fucking did that to you." I quickly chugged down my Ecola. I tried to avoid his stare as he studied me. I placed the empty bottle next to me. I honestly didn't know what to say, I couldn't tell him the truth about Rico,I mean, I barely knew this man. Just two hours ago I had met him in a dingy bathroom. I reached up moving my hair from my neck. sitting in the heat was making me sweat, I was wearing a big sweater.

"Do you know where I can get my hair cut?" I finally spoke. I decided to ignore his question. He growled angered and chucked his beer bottle in to the ground next to us. I flinched. "What do you want me to say? Yes? Fine, I got in a bitch got me good." I snapped looking at him. He studied my face for a second before nodded giving he seem satisfied with the answer.

"there's a place near by." He answered as he picked up a packaged sandwich and opened it. I couldn't take the heat any more, screw it rico wasn't here to see what I was wearing. I found myself pulling off the black over sized hoodie.i gave a sigh as the air cooled me off slightly. The tank top I was wearing was two sizes too small, but I didn't care. I heard trevor groan. I turned to him in confusion. He was staring at my chest.

"Good lord, if I had know you were hiding those underneath, I would have—" he gave a growl of arousal. I felt my self blush, I quickly looked down. I subconsciously crossed my arms across my chest. My breast had grown after having chase, I had none when I was younger. Trevor moved close to me I could see the bulge in his pants. He kissed me on my cheek and pulled me top top of him as he laid down.

"we're in public." I whisperedas he slid his hands up over my thighs.

"So?" He whispered back. " I like this view." I looked down to see the way my breast were pressed against his chest. He tilted his head up kissing me on the mouth. I kissed him back, hands sliding up on his muscular shoulders. He rolled over so I was under him. His hands moved to my torso, he gently pushed up my shirt to expose the flesh. I felt him froze. "Who the fuck is chase?" He asked sitting up. I slapped my hand over the tattoo near my left breast. I sat up pulling at my shirt covering my body. I had gotten the tattoo after chase had been born. Camilla had taken him from me in the middle of the night. I didn't see him for a year.

"Someone that means a lot to mean." I answered truthfully. Trevor's expression went from anger to enraged.

"fucking boyfriend?" He demanded. I gave a laugh.

"No, he's my … nephew." I answered. "I can't have kids so he means a lot to me." I lied. I looked down at the tattoo moving my breast out of the way, I saw red and purple bruises where Rico had kicked me earlier. The painkillers I had taken earlier were working wonders for the pain. Trevor's phone rang, I watched him answer it with a harsh : "hello" he kept his eyes on me as he listened to the person on the other line speak. I wiggled under his gaze, he had this heat in his eyes as he trailed them down to my chest. The heat was making me thirsty.

"I'm going to buy water." I declared as I climbed off the back of his truck. As I landed on my feet I realized something, I wasn't wearing panties. A thought crossed my mind, the last time I had seen them was in the dingy bathroom at the bar. I slid my hands over my rear end just to confirm it. Yep my panties were gone. I slowly turned to look at trevor, he was grinning at me phone still pressed to his ear. I saw him hold something up, it was a cloth that had pink strips all over the fabric. My panties. He stuffed them in his pocket as if saying they were his now.

A loud rev of an engine caught my attention. I turne to see a pegassi osiris pull up to a pump stand. I remembered what I was doing ,and headed in to the gaststation. As I entered the air conditioned store, a popular ong played over the speakers. I made my way to the coolers, face blushing. Why would someone want my panties? I grabbed a few bottles of water, then made my way to the front counter. A clock above the slurpee machine told me it was close to pick up chase from school. I wanted to get him a treat, so I made way to the candy aisle to get his favorite gummy bears. Once I found them I made way to the front counter. The clerk was an elderly gentleman, he had a tooth missing, and was very friendly. The ding from the front door, informed us that someone entered. I turned to see some bro move to stand behind me.

"HI again!" He greeted as I place my items on the counter. "Did you find everything okay." He asked. As he slowly scanned the items. Dude bro behind me sighed deeply. I ignored him.

"Yep, it was too hot outside." I l made friendly conversation. Dude bro behind me begun to tap his foot impatiently. The clerk was scanning my items at a slow rate.

"Alright ma'am, it's gonna be 3.20 please." I handed him my credit card. He gently took it and swiped. Dude bro gave another huff. After a few minutes, he looked up at me. "I'm sorry miss, but your card was declined." I froze whaat? I cursed Camilla was punishing me. I took the card back and handed him another. Dude bro whispered something under his breath. I turned to glare at him, he glared back."I'm sorry miss, but this one was too." Camilla had some fucking nerve.

"You have no fucking money now move I'm in a fucking hurry."dude bro shouted I turned to look at him.

"Fuck off asshole!" I shouted back losing my temper. I was in no mood to be polite.

"Fuck you cunt!" He shouted back shoving me. I cried out as my back hit the counter.

"Hey don't touch her!" The clerk shouted.

"Shut the fuck up you slow motherfucker!" Dudebro shouted pointing to the clerk.

"What the fuck did you just do?" Voice full of venom snarled. I saw trevor standing behind dudebro.

"None of your fucking business motherfucker!"dudebro snapped turning totrevor.

"He shoved her!" The clerk cam to my defense. Trevor's eyes flashed with rage.

"whaat are you going to o about it ou Canadian mother—" trevor buttheaded him in the dudebro went down, trevor begun to pummel him, while shouting obscenities. I couldn't move, I watched him in awe and horror. He looked so animalistic: face contorted in rage ,muscles bulging, blood splattered on his white shirt. I snapped back to my senses.

"Trevor!" I shouted pulling him off of the mess on the ground. "You're going to kill him!" I shouted. He spun to look at me, rage still etched on his face. "It's okay." I whispered trying to calm him down. His breathing slowed down, the rage slowly disappearing. We heard a whimper and turned to see the clerk on the verge of tears. Addei reached in to her shirt pulling out her emergency money.

"I'm sorry, you had to see that." She said as she dropped the money on the counter picking up her items. "Keep the change." The clerk nodded. As I moved toward the front door with trevor I stepped on something. I looked down to see dudebro's car key. An idea flashed through me. I picked up the key.

"Wanna go for a ride? " I asked as trevor turned to me. A grin broke on his face, we both moved toward the expensive car. I tossed the items on Trevor's lap once in the car ad started it up. "It's been a few years but I think I could handle a stick." I smiled at trevor. I shifted in to first gear and ore out of that place. As we sped down the highway laughing like children. I weaved through the cars, and some moments I drove on the opposite side of the road. We screamed with laughter as we cut off an on coming semi.

Memories of my youth flooded through me with a mother, my father, my old friends. Who I was before came flying at me. I had been crushed and forced to be someone I wasn't because of rico and Camilla. I followed orders because if I didn't they would kill chase. I saw my eighteen year old self hanging out of a passenger window of a car, rifle in hand. I found my self looking over at trevor, he had brought the part of me back. I gunned it down the wrong side of the road, sirens wailed behind us.

"That's it punch it baby!" Trevor shouted. I laughed as I did.

It took me about five minutes to lose the police. I had taken them on a car chase through sandy shore. We managed to find a hiding spot in an abandoned gas station. Both of us were shaking with adrenaline. I turned to trevor ,the damp sensation between my legs told me what I wanted. Trevor stared back, the bulge in his pants told me the same thing.i found myself climbing over the center counsel and on to his lap kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Fucking finally." He groaned as he pulled away to bite me on my neck. Our hands roamed each other, our mouth needy. We grinned against each other like horns teenagers.i wanted him inside me now. I reached between us, rubbing at his hard length. "Yes," he growled cupping my breast.i begun to undo his pants, I wanted to feel him inside me. Just as I reached to pull him out. My phone went off. We both froze. "Stop with the fucking teasing!" Trevor shouted flinging his head back. "Fucking cocked blocked again." I reached into my skirt pocket to pull out my tiny cellphone. I saw chase's school was calling me. Camilla ha dame deal with all of chase's problems, she just wanted to have him but not deal with him. I gave a noise of frustration as I answered it.

"Yes?" I answered as I placed it on speaker.

"Hello miss. candela?" Chase's snobby teacher 's voice came through the speakers. I tucked the phone between my cheek and shoulder. I reached down stroking trevor through his briefs. He grinned but I placed a finger to my lips.

"yes? What's wrong?" I asked watching Trevor's eyes roll back in pleasure. He bucked his hips in my hand.

"Well, chase has locked himself in the bathroom." I stopped what I was doing and reached up grabbing the phone. Trevor grabbed at my hand stopping me from what I was doing, he gave a concerned look.

"What?" I asked. I heard her give an irrated sigh.

"well apparently he was being bullied. He's been in the bathroom for 20 minutes." She snapped. I was getting pissed off now. This was the second time I heard my son was getting bullied. I leaned back pressing my back in to the dash board.

"What do you meant 'apparently'?" I snapped back. She begun to speak but I cut her off. "You know what, I'll speak to you when I get there and you better hope I don't find those little bastards hurting my nephew or i'll break their fucking legs." I hung up, pocketed my phone. I slid my hand through my hair in frustration. 'I'm sorry," I started as I climbed off of him. " but.." I trailed off as I slid on my seatbelt. Rev or shook his head as he fixed his pants.

"family comes first." He stated a smile on his lips. He slid on his seatbelt. " where's his mom?" Trevor asked. I started the car and pulled out of the hiding space.

"Probably fucking the pool boy." I answered. Trevor gave me a confused look. I turned back to him. "How fast you think we can make it in this car?" He laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently, the car could go 190 miles per hour, so I made it in 15 minutes. I parked in front of the school. I checked myself in the mirror, making sure that I looked presentable. I turned to trevor realizing he was covered in blood.

"you can't come in like that." I laughed. Trevor looked down at his shirt, he shrugged. "You think the itch guy has a change of clothes in the trunk?" I asked. Trevor thought for a second.

"Maybe." He answered. I couldn't help but notice he was uncharacteristically quiet. I exited the car as I popped open the trunk. Trevor followed. In the trunk was a suitcase, once opened exposed clothing. "Score." He said as he reached inside pulling out articles of clothes. I saw a black sweater , a replica of the one I left in Trevor's truck.i pulled it on, I had to cover up. I looked up to see trevor pull off his white shirt, was cut. I saw he had a tattoo that said fuck cops under his rib cage, I noticed the tribal tattoo on his arm, and on his other arm a tattoo of a cross with the name Michael on it. I watched him slip on a back shirt, and pull on a red flannel shirt, he changed his blood soaked boots to two tone wingtips. He looked good.

"You look hot." I stated. He grinned at me. I didn't have time to flirt with trevor I had to go see my son. "Come on." I said nodding my head onward the school. Trevor put on aviator glasses, and nodded. We both moved toward the entrance of the school. I knew where chase's classroom was at since I was the one at the parent/ teacher conferences. As I entered the classroom I noticed that it was empty, except for Miss. Katrin she was banging on the bathroom door. She was pleading with him

"No!" Chase muffled shout caught my attention. She hit the door with her fist and mutter " spoiled brat." Strike one.I kicked a chair in to her to get her attention. She spun around to look at me.

"He's wasting valuable learning time." She snapped. Miss. Katrin was tall , blonde, slim with brown really didn't like me the first time we met. This was also the bitch that got me in trouble with rico.

"What the fuck do you mean he was 'apparently' being bullied?" I asked, the lioness inside me roaring. Nobody hurts my baby. she rolled her eyes. Strike two. I looked at trevor he brought something out in me.

"He's lied—"

"Listen." I snapped interrupting her. She looked at me in surprise. " he's being bullied or not." Anger boiled through me. "You're his fucking teacher, when he tells you he's being bullied you fucking believe him." I took a step toward her.

"they said he started it." She fought taking a step back. I stepped up to her, I was done. I found myself reaching out grabbing her by her neck and slamming her against the bathroom door. She cried out.

"You have been a pain in my ass from the moment I met you." I snarled. " you see this?" I whispered pointing to the dirty bandage on my cheek. I didn't want trevor to hear what I was saying. "You lied to my sister and that's what it cost me." Her eyes widen. "Now what's going to happen is you're going to fucking act like a teacher, you see bullying, you're gonna stop that shit. If a student tells you that they're being bullied you stop that shit. If you see me you're going to be nice and pleasant." She looked at trevor as if asking him for help. "Also, if you utter anything to camila or rico, about this little exchange or my friend being here. Ill let him watch as I scalp you." Tears of fear slipped down her face. "Do you understand?" I asked she nodded. I slammed her against the wall one more time, and dropped her to the ground. I moved toward the bathroom door.i knocked gently. "Hey baby, it's me." The door flung open and chased threw himself at me as he cried my name. I caught him in my arms, he was crying as he hugged me tightly. I moved his cubby to get his backpack. I turned to miss. Katrin, she stared at me with fearful eyes. "if Camilla ask he threw a fit and I came alone to pick him up." She nodded. I then exited the classroom, Trevor followed close behind.

"Shit that was fucking sexy."trevor whispered in my ear away from chase. I shook my head with silent laughter. Chase pulled away from my neck, sniffling. He looked up at trevor.

"Who are you?" Chase asked innocently. Trevor smiled down at him.

"I'm trevor, a friend of your auntie." Chase nodded and then whispered in my ear.

"diablo." I could help but laugh and kiss his temple.

"oh, baby you have no idea."

We sat at a diner a few minutes later. Chase had skipped lunch because of the bullies. Chase sat across from me and trevor sipping on his chocolate milk a chicken tender in his hand, in his left hand a restaurant crayon as he scribbled in his sketchbook I bought him a summer ago.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Chase asked looking up at us. We both looked at each other. Trevor gave a sheepish laugh.

"He's a really good friend." I answered. Chase "oh'd" and looked back down at his drawing.

"Hey kid, do you like cinnamon rolls?" Trevor asked. Chase looked up at him smiling.

"Yeah! I do diablo!" Chase had begun to call trevor that, trevor didn't seem to mind.

"Well this place has hot cinnamon rolls with ice cream." Chase eyes went wide with excitement. He turned to me.

"Can we get one please Addie?" He put his palms together, he gave me the big old puppy dog look.

"Yeah, Addie pleases?" Trevor mimicked chase. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure let's get two."I agreed. chase cheered. The waitress walked over, and trevor ordered our dessert. Chase stuffed his chicken tender in his mouth as he continued to draw.

"What' cha drawing buddy?" Trevor asked. Chase smiled and picked up his sketchbook, he turned it toward us. On the page was two figures, one with long brown hair,and the second one was a man what had Trevor's hair and devil horns and a tail.

"You and Addie!" Chase said with his mouth full. Trevor raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Trevor asked there was a genuine kindness in his voice. Chase's expression changed to fear. He slowly put the sketchbook down. He wouldn't look at trevor in he eye. I guess trevor read the room. "I'm not mad buddy, I'm just a wondering." Chase peeked at me, then at trevor.

"Because I had dream Addie fell in love with a diablo." Chase answered softly. ' she was consumed by his fire." Before any of us can say anything, the waitress came up next to the table.

"Alright one ice roll for the baby, and one for mommy and daddy." The waitress placed the plates in front of us. Chase giggled but didn't correct the waitress. "Enjoy!" She called as she walked away. Chase squealed in excitement as he dug in to his dessert. Trevor made a hungry grunt and dug in to his order.

"Good huh?"trevor said with his mouth full and ice cream dribbling at the corner of his mouth. Chase nodded smiling. Trevor held out a spoonful to me. I smiled and ate the treat. Chase giggled. There was this calmness inside me. I couldn't help but noticed that when the waitress made that mistake, that I wished in my heart that it was true, That we were a happy little family.

After our late lunch, trevor drove us to the procopio beach since it was near by. Awe was excited, he rarely got to go outside. Camila thought that a big backyard was all the outside chase needed. I sat on the sand watching trevor and chase run around the shore. They were splashing each other and running from the waves. Trevor had only know chase a short while but it seemed he like him a lot. Trevor has showed me different side of him, his passion, his anger, his caring side. He was so honest, he didn't hide anything. i watched trevor trip over and fall in to the sand. Chase screamed with laughter and mimicked him and fell down next to trevor. Both of them were laughing. I've never seen chase smile so sat up and started to build a sand castle. My pocket begun to ring. Groaning I pulled my phone out to see it was camila . I reluctantly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck is my son?" Camila screeched.

"I'm at the beach, chase had a bad day" I answered. I had half a mind just to hang up on the bitch. She scoffed.

"Well hurry up, the house is a mess." With that she hung up. I rolled my eyes and stuck my phone back in my skirt pocket. I looked up to see trevor on his phone chase was holding his free hand ad looking out to the sea pointing to the ship the was sailing by. As I watched the two, there was a part inside of me. That said fuck it, just take chase and run away. But. I knew that rico would find us, he always did. I saw Trevor let go of chase's hand and rested his hand on the top of chase's head, chase reached out looping one arm around Trevor's leg, he said something and Trevor smiled down at him. Trevor ruffled chase's hair as he spoke on his phone, with a nod he hung up. Chase let him go to pick up a seashell.I watched trevor crouch down ,saying something to chase. Case nodded and pocketed the seashell both begun to walk toward me, chase reached up grabbing Trevor's hand. I saw a look pass over trevor's face as he looked down at chase, chase smiled up at him and said something. That's when I saw trevor smile a kind, sad smile.

"Your car's done sweetness." Trevor said as both of them came up to me. There was a hint of sadness behind his words, a sadness I understood.

"Addie! Diablo said I can get a tattoo like his when I grow up!" chase let go of Trevor's hand and hugged me. I laughed pushing the sad feeling away.

"Yeah sure when you're like forty." I teased. Chase thought for a second.

"That's not too far away." He sounded serious. Trevor and I laughed.

"Alright kid," Trevor said as he picked up chase's backpack. "I think it's time you go home, you gotta dry up before you get sick." Chase nodded letting me go and moved toward trevor, as the older man helped chase in to his backpack. I stood up dusting myself off, I saw trevor watching me as our eyes met I knew what he was feeling. I didn't want this to end either.

As trevor drove us to the auto repair shop, chase had fallen asleep. He was in the middle of telling trevor his favorite cartoon. Trevor and I sat in silence. He had a serious look on his face as if he was thinking. I found myself reaching out to take his hand in mine. He looked surprised.

"I have a feeling that you being quiet is something of a rarity." I teased. A smirk appeared on his lips. I squeezed his hand.

"The kid told me that he likes me, 'that I'm cool' that he trusted me with his life." Trevor growled the last part. I saw his hand on the steering wheel was clutching it so tight that s knuckles were turning white. "Nobody ever said that to me, and if they did it was cause they were scared." He had a far away look in his eye.

"Well, he's right." Trevor glanced at me. "I trust you too. If I didn't you would have never met my s- nephew." Trevor smiled and gave my hand a squeeze before turning back to the road. As the closer we got to the repair shop the deeper my heart sunk. I didn't want this day to end, I didn't want to leave trevor. He brought out the old me , I know it was selfish to hold on to something that reminded me of my past but I wanted to hold on a tightly as I can. I wanted to be that person again, the person I was before rico and camila broke me. Trevor had brought back the memories I had long forgotten and I was addicted to that. I wanted to remember more, I wanted to feel more like myself I had lost…

Trevor pulled in to the parking lot and turned off the car. We sat in the stolen a car for a few more minutes neither of us know what to exactly say. We held hands taking in the emotions that crashed and swirled inside us.

"thank you." I finally turned to him. He turned to me too, a sadness in his eyes. "You made me remember things I had forgotten." I found myself letting go of his hand and pulled him in a tight embrace. He hugged me back. I kissed him softly on the mouth, a soft gentle kiss. " you're a good man, I can see that." I pulled away and exited the car. I could feel the hot tears rimming my eyes. I didn't want him to see me cry. I moved to the back seat gathering a sleeping chase. Trevor followed behind me. I moved to the my repaired car, it looked as if it hadn't been in a gun fight.

"Diablo?" Chase whispered raising his head from my shoulder to look at the older man.

"Yeah buddy?" Trevor asked softly.

"we should go to the beach again." Chase said as he reached out his hand trevor took it gently. "I had fun. You're so cool." Trevor squeezed his tiny hand.

"Me too bud." He whispered. Chase yawned and placed his head back on my shoulder. I gently placed chase in his car seat. I closed the door gently and turned to trevor. "Will I ever see you again?" He asked softly. I gave him a sad smile, the tears now freely falling. I knew I would never see him again, if I wanted him to stay alive I had to forget about him.

"Let's leave it in fate's hands." I whispered. Trevor reached up wrapping me in his strong embrace, as I cried. He comforted me, as sobbed into his chest.

"Come on now," he whispered. "Everything's gonna be okay." He said. "Besides w have to finished what we started in the bathroom." HE pulled away from me giving me a mischievous smirk and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I laughed. That was never going to happen, rico had killed innocent people because of me. I didn't want that fate for trevor. I knew I would never see him again, I had to make sure rico never knew about trevor. I kissed him gently, he kissed me back. He let me go and followed me to the driver side, he opened my door and helped me inside the car. E closed my door gently and gave me a small smile. I gave him a small wave as I drove off. I watched him shrink in the rear view mirror, when he was no longer in sight I cried again cursing rico, cursing my horrible life.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three month, two weeks, four days, 16 hours, 22 minutes and.. I glanced down at my watch 23 seconds since I had las seen trevor. The last day we spent together was nothing but a distant memory. Chase still spoke about trevor, and continued to ask me when we would see him again. Chase knew he had to keep trevor and that day a secret, he had learned his lesson; when he had let it slip bout his friend "the diablo"; rico had slapped him and yelled that there was no such thing as imaginary friends, that chase had to grow up, when I had intervened I was hit as well.

I didn't have the heart to tell my baby that we could never see trevor again, and made excuses that trevor was busy. Chase would pout but nodded nonetheless.

The days had passed so slowly and the memories of trevor consumed me at night when I was alone, or when rico would sneak in my room. It was a cycle, rico took what he wanted and camila would punish me.

I growled rolling over in my bed. I had finished my chores early so I was taking a rest. I sighed and pulled my phone from my hoodie pocket, I unlocked it to look at the photo gallery. I found myself scrolling through the photos of that beautiful day. I looked at the pictures I had taken of trevor and chase, yes the pictures were candid but they both looked so happy. There were picture chase had insisted to take when we first arrived at the diner, he wanted memories. My favorite picture was of all three of us, I was in the middle , trevor and chase on either side of me. We were squeezed up in the frame. The next I scrolled to was the same position but both boys were kissing me on the cheek. I absentmindedly touched the scar on my cheek. I swiped through the gallery with sadness and a empty feeling. I missed the feeling trevor gave me, I missed feeling Ike my old self, and walking back into this horrible house had that girl die all over again. I stopped at a picture, it was of me and trevor, our heads were close as if we had been whispering, there was a smile on my face, one on his; our hands brushed against each other. I remember looking up because chase was giggling like mad. Footsteps coming toward my door forced me to shove my phone in to my hoodie pocket. My door burst open and RJ glared down at me.

"Mom said we're leaving." He then flipped me off as he walked away.i rolled my eyes and climbed off my bed. I followed the little asshole down the hall. I really didn't want to go to los santos with them, but camila insisted chase come along. She was trying to win brownie points with chase, ever since he went on and on about how I took him to the beach. Camila promised to take chase somewhere special, but I knew rico had business to attend to. I was coming along just in case Camilla got tired of chase she could dump him on me. As we piled in to rico's limo, I knew this was going to be a long ride.

The limo finally pulled up to Rico's club after six hours. I Stared at the tacky looking building it's theme was a tiki hut, since it was on Vespucci beach. It was so cliché, but Camilla adored the idea to have a club, she wanted to bring in hip and young clientele, also it was close to the beach and tourist area.

"Mommy!" Chase caught my attention, I turned to him to se his pulling at camilia's arm. "Can we go on the Ferris wheel now?" Camila ignored him and continued to text on her phone. My heart always skipped a beat when he called her that. When chase realized she was ignoring him, he sadly turned to me and hugged me tightly.

"It's okay kid," I comforted him. "Maybe later we can go." I gave him a squeeze as I rubbed his back.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Camila sang never looking up from her phone. I hated her with such a fucking passion. I hope you die a fiery death. I though her way.

We finally exited the car and made way to the club. Since it was about three in the afternoon it was pretty decent of clientele.

"Look addie!" Chase was holding my hand he pointed to a pizza place near by. "Pizza!" Before I could reply,Camilla hit chase on the back of his head.

"It's fattening!" She then grabbed his hand from mine and dragged the crying boy into the building. I quickly followed her but stopped when rico stepped in front of me.

"I have a business meeting to attend, but when I'm done you're going to show me how much of a puta you are." I could see the smirks on his bodyguards faces. However Harvey, an old worker of my father turned away, I saw the look of sadness for a quick second. The last time Harvey stood up for me he got a knife in his gut. The rules were no speaking to me or poking at me. Rico had threatened to kill Harvey's then girlfriend, so if Harvey ever talks to me it has to be in secrecy. rico reached for me but I skirted around him hurrying in to the building, I heard mocking laughter behind me. I moved to the employees only section and hurried up the stairs to Rico's office. Chase was sitting on the floor crying, camila was on the phone.

"Watch him, I have a meeting." With that she left me with my crying son. I moved to hug chase tightly.

"It's okay baby," I whispered. "Come on let's color and later we'll go to get pizza okay." Chase nodded, a small smile on his face.

"I wish you were my mom." He whispered hugging me back.

An hour later chase and I were on the ground coloring \ drawing. Chase was humming as he drew in his sketchbook.

"I miss diablo." Chase sighed. I looked over to see he had drawn trevor and him holding hands. "He never hit me and he was nice to me." Chase said in a sad voice. It was true, trevor had shown him more kindness in one day than his father ever did.

"I miss him too." I whispered. Chase smiled.

"can we see him again?" Chase asked sitting up. " you can show him your new tattoo!" I froze and looked at him.

"How did you know?" I asked he smiled devishly.

"I saw it when you ripped your skirt the other day!" He giggled. I absentmindedly touched my left thigh, I had gotten it when rico and camila left for a week. I sat up and lifted the material, it was a replica of the one that trevor had around his neck.

"We can show diablo!" Chase whispered, he was afraid that rico could hear us. Chase was smiling, he reminded me of my father in that moment. His mischievous smile was of my father, his dimples came from my mother. Chase was blessed not to look like rico. "Can I play with your phone please?" He asked. I laughed and handed him my phone. Chase took a photo of my tattoo and declared it was a memory. I don't think he knew tattoos were permanent. He jumped to his feet and moved to the couch, I could hear the music of a game come from the phone. I gathered all his things and placed it in his backpack. I noticed that camila had forgotten to grab, chase's snack pack from the car. Sighing I got to my feet and dusted off my long skirt.

"I'll be back," I told chase as I moved to the office door. "I'm going to get your snacks." Chase nodded his eyes on the phone screen. I gently closed the door behind me as I exited the office. I made my way down the stairs to the main floor, just as I placed my hand on the or leading to the main floor an explosion rocked the entire building throwing me into the stairs. Loud gunshots rung through the building as well as screams. I scrabbled to my feet, I could hear Rico's men shouting orders. The door burst open and Harvey and another guard stood before me gun in their hands.

"Get the kid addie, I'm taking you out of here!" I nodded and ran up the stairs, Harvey and the other following me.

"What the hell's going on Harvey?" I shouted as I hit the top floor. " are we meeting rico?" I asked Harvey shook his head.

"I'm taking you away from here, rico ran like the coward he is." Harvey snarled as we burst in to the office. "I promised your dad I would take care of you." Chase was nowhere in the office, his backpack was gone. I curse chase must have hid.

"Chase?" I screamed. Another explosion rocked me to my bum. I heard a shout and men I have never seen entered the room. Harvey'S friend was fighting off a few and Harvey was gunning down the intruders. I gave a shout as I was grabbed and thrown to the ground.

"Where's the fucking kid?" The man roared in my face. When I din't answer he kicked me in the gut.

"I don't know!" I screamed. "He's scared he must have ran!" Harvey shot the man kicking me. His friend laid across from me, his lifeless eyes staring at me. I rolled to my feet as someone stepped over me.

"I found him!" Another intruder shouted somewhere beid me

"NO! Diablo help!" Chase screamed. I was knocked to the ground by a force behind me, somebody had knocked me down and begun to kick me. I watched helplessly as the man threw a kicking chase over his shoulder and ran out the room, Harvey was busy fighting off n enemy.

"Chase!" I screamed.

"Addei! Diablo!" He screamed as he disappeared from my view. I rolled on my back kicking my foot up catching the asshole in the crotch, I grabbed Harvey's friend forgotten gun and shot him in the chest. I rolled to my feet, I shot at the men attacking Harvey both fell to the ground. I was rusty from what mom had taught me, but I knew it would come back in time.

"Harvey save my son!" I shouted as I chased after the goon that had taken my son. Harvey followed close behind. As we it the mai floor, I saw it was a massacre , bodies littered the area, some employees were injured and hiding.i shot at the goons that came my way as I ran out the club. I missed a shot and ducked behind an over turned table.

I could hear my mother telling me o calm down, that I was being reckless. I picked up the ark 47 that was attached to a deceased bodyguard.i took a deep breath before popping up and hitting my mark. I took out the last three stopping me from saving my son. As I burst out of the front doors, I was shot. I cried out in pain as a bullet sliced through my right thigh. I stumbled back, and raised my gun shooting at the culprit. I dove behind a limo as a rain of bullets showered toward me. I could hear chase screaming nearby.

I popped up shooting to my left and moving quickly to the right.

"Give me back the boy!" I screamed as I ducked back down.

"Fuck you!" Somebody screamed back, I jumped out shooting in that direction, a scream confirmed their death. I scanned the area and saw chase being placed in a black van.

"Chase!" I screamed running toward him. As I was tackled from behind my gun slid out of my grasp. I could hear chase screaming my name over gunshots. I elbowed the person that had tackled me. I managed to shot him with his own gun. I climbed to my feet to see the an peeling away at high speeds. I let out a wordless scream as I ran after the van, an other goon grabbed me. I was about to punch his lights out when the back of his head exploded.

"Addie!" I turned to see trevor running up to me, two men flanked him shooting at the enemies that fired at them. Tears rimmed my eyes, trevor hugged me.

"They took chase!" I shouted hysterically. Trevor gave a look of shock. I bursted in to tears, as I grabbed at his dirty white shirt. "Please he me save him." I cried. Trevor nodded and turned to the two men behind him.

"F, me and you are gonna follow that van have l on the line." The young African American man on his left nodded. Trevor turned to the dark haired man in a suit on his right. "M take her away from here." I stared at him with my mouth open in shock.

"No! I'm going with you guys to save chase!" I fought.

"NO, it's too dangerous." Trevor growled. I pulled away from him.

"He's my son! I have to save him!" I screamed. I looked around and saw a perfectly fine suv near by. It had a man hanging out the window dead from a bullet wound to the head. I moved to the car opening the door , the body fell out. "I'm going to save him myself then!" I snarled. Trevor gave a loud yell and pulled me away from the door.

"Fine! M go with her, come on f" with that trevor and the young man ran off. M moved in front of e a sad look on his face.

"Let me drive kid, you're a reck." I nodded and climbed in the driver seat to the passenger seat. M handed me his rifle. Soon were were peeling out the area following where we had seen the black van go. M tossed me an ear piece " here just Incase we lose touch" he swerved to miss a on coming car.i put in the ear piece.

"M! We're coming up on your left!" Trevor's voice came through the earpiece. I looked out the window to see the two in the car we had stole months ago. Trevor was hanging out the passenger window, f was driving like a pro.

"Okay," another voice broke through. "Good thing the kid still has the phone. This voice was high pitch and a little nasally. "I see that they're moving toward la puerta." M m pushed the gas to catch up with those asshole. Ud gunshots were heard

"Shit we have two unmarked cars behind us" m shouted weaving in and out of traffic.

"F diablo!you two go on ahead and get chase . I'll take care of these jag offs!" I answered as I opened the sunroof.

"You sure girl?" F asked. " have you ever shot a gun before?"I gave a laugh.

"My mom was a mercenary, my dad was Geronimo candela." I heard everyone suck in a breath. I grinned as I stood up grabbing M's rifle. "Diablo you better save my son, or I'll kill you myself." I said as I looked at him. Trevor nodded, I raised the gun, took a deep breath and took out the driver from the car on the left. The car swerved violently and slammed in to an on coming semi. I took a deep breath and lined my shot it was hard since m was driving like a maniac. I lined my shot and took the shot. The driver to the second car swerved into a building.

"Damn t! She's good!" I heard F whooped and the pegassari flew past us. Trevor grinned up at me and I smiled back.

" I believe you bright eyes." Trevors voice came through the ear piece. I watched as they tore down the street at an alarming speed.

"Hey girlie we got a bird incoming!" M shouted as he swerved the oncoming bullets from the helicopter. I raised the rifle once more taking a breath. Take a _deep breath_ my mothers voice came to me. _Don't think, just trust your gut._ I cot my target in the cross hairs. I squeezed the trigger nailing the driver in the head.

'Watch out M!" I shouted as I fell back in the car putting on my seat belt. "The bird's coming down."m nodded and swerved as the helicopter crashed right next to us as we passed. The explosion took us out, causing the back of the suv to fly up.

M cursed as the car went flipping over, I screamed as we came to a rolling stop. We were upside down, sirens were heard.

"Shit! M! girlie! You okay?"f's voice shouted. Was sore but not to hurt.

"I'm fine" I looked over to see m wiggling out of his seat belt. I followed his lead.

"We're fine f." M answered, landing on his feet like a cat. "Save the kid we'll try to catch up with you." the sirens were getting close. I landed on my feet and crawled out the broken window. I reached back in grabbing M's rifle. M took a look at me and I saw him curse.

"Change of plans, we're gonna meet ya at l's the grl's hurt pretty badly." I gave him a confused look.

"What? Fine, you better take care of her m!" Trevor growled before the line went dead.

"What are you—-" I was cut off from a intense pain. I cried out clutching my side. I looked down noticing blood seeping through my fingers. I had been shot. The sirens were getting louder.

"Okay kid, lets not excite ourselves,' m looked around and then grabbed my free arm dragging me to the closest car.

"I forgot how much it hurts to get shot at." I laughed, but my vision started to blur. Bac spider webs clouded my vision. I looked up at M in panic. The last thing i heard before I passed out was m shouting my name and the face of my son flashing before me.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to hush whispering. I slowly opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. The walls were littered with posters or collectibles action figures, I looked over to see computer screens and technical devices bookshelves with more collectibles.

"Where the fuck are they?" I heard m growl. "It's been a day!" _what?_ I could hear him pacing.

"Calm down micheal," the voice I presumed to be L caught my attention. "The phone just ran out of juice." M or Michael gave a noise of frustration.

"Calm down?" Micheal snapped. "My best friend is a terrifying psychopath that might have got an innocent kid killed!"Michael shouted.

"what?" I shouted sitting up quickly, pain burst through me. I cried out and slumped against the wall. In the corner of my eye I saw Michael making his way toward me.

"Hey kid," he said softly as he sat next to me he held up a cup of water that had a paper straw. I pushed it away.

"They're dead?" I whimpered tears rimming my eyes. A movement caught my attention. I looked up to see a an wearing glasses in a wheelchair move closer to us.

"Great going Micheal." He snapped. He shook his head and turned to the computer in front of him. I gave another whimper.

"We don't really know if they got caught." L spoke up. I looked at him, then back at micheal, who nodded.

"sometime after you fainted from blood loss, we lost the signal of your cellphone. We don't know their locations, it seems that all their phones had ran out of juice." Micheal explained as he raised the glass of water up. I enjoy leaned forward taking a sip from the straw. Once I was done I looked up at him.

"I have to find them." I whispered. I slowly tossed the covers off of me. Micheal begun to protest, but a pain stopped me I looked down at me left side to see bandages wrapped around my torso. I was in my sports bra and blood stained skirt. I lifted my skirt to look at my right thigh. It too was wrapped in a bandage. I gave a pained huff as I tried to stand up.

"You should rest." L sang. I ignored him, stood up. Pain shot through my leg. I fell back on to the bed.

"I have to find my son." I shouted as I slammed a fist on the bed next to me. Micheal pushed me back so I could lay down, I struggled against him, he was stronger than he looked.

"You ain't no used to him dead." Micheal retorted, I stopped struggling to glare at him. " also, trevor told me that this chase kid is your nephew." I looked away ashamed. A loud buzzing sound caught both of our attention. L turned to us.

"They're here." He stated. He pressed a button, and the wail of a child crying could be heard somewhere in the house. I could hear trevor comforting the crying child. I watched as trevor and f entered the room, chase was in Trevor's arms. My son had his arms wrapped around Trevor's neck tightly sobbing in to his arm. His back pack in f's hands.

"Look, Addie's okay." Trevor said softly. Chase gently raised his head, he looked over his shoulder to look at me, I saw a red mark under his cheek like he had been slapped. His face was covered in soot, and had dried blood all over him.

"Addie!" Chase wailed turning to hold his arms out at me. Trevor moved close to me so I can take my baby from his arms. I clutched chase close to me crying. Chase held me closely sobbing as well. I begun to kiss him all over his face. The four men watched us with unreadable looks. I looked up at them.

"Thank you so much." I whispered. Chase hugged me tighter as he cried. Slowly his sobs begun to cease and I felt him slump against me. Scared I looked down to see he had fallen asleep.

"Poor kid wouldn't sleep, he refused until he saw you." F said softly. I looked up at him. Trevor nodded leaning against the door threshold arm crossed across his chest. "he's been awake for more than 24 hours." Michael slid a hand through his hair.

"What the fuck happened?" Micheal turned to trevor and f.

"We chased them to a hideout somewhere near mount Gordon." F started. "They were questioning the older kid. "The older kid ran for it but was shot down." My mouth fell open in shock. "When the little guy wouldn't stop screaming they slapped him." F gave a humorless laugh. "We ambushed them when one guy tried to drag the kid in to the back of the van." My heart skipped a beat, anger boiled through me.

"Did you—" I started

"We burned the whole place to the ground." Trevor spoke up. I looked at him. "No survivors"

"Good." I kissed chase on the head, he let out a whimper before snuggling closer to me. "Did you see a red haired woman? Or an asshole that has a tattoo on his neck?" I asked. Both men shook their head. Leave it to camila and rico to abandon their kids.

"Thank you L, f, you don't even know us but you risked your life to save my baby." I smile up the young man.

"No problem girlie, it's franklin by the way." I nodded. L smiled at me.

"I'm Lester."

"thank you, franklin, Lester." They both nodded smiling. I looked at trevor, he didn't say anything to me, but the hard look he was giving me made me feel ashamed that all my lies had come undone. He looked like the angel of death, his white shirt covered in blood, bullet holes riddles the ends, his jeans dirty covered in soot and blood.

"I thought he was your nephew." He snarled. "You fucking lied to me." I nodded.

"I did, but I will explain everything when he's not here." I said softly. Trevor narrowed his eyes.

"come on, let's let them rest." Micheal said as he grabbed Trevor's arm. "It's late."

"You guys could sleep in the guest room." Lester called. I found myself getting comfortable on the bed still holding chase, I looked over to see trevor he nodded his head at me as he followed franklin and micheal to another part of the house. I closed my eyes and fell in to a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to chase screaming. In a panic I sat up trying to calm him down, but two strong arms came out of nowhere picked chase up. I saw trevor whispering comforting things to my son.

"Diablo?" Chase asked softly his crying slowing down. Trevor nodded. Behind him I saw franklin and micheal both had guns in their hands. Lester was in his wheel chair looking at us with concern.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm here." He said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. I didn't miss the look franklin and Michael gave each other. "I saved you." Micheal cleared his throat. " my friends helped." Chase turned to look at Michael, franklin and Lester.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Chase said quietly.

"it's okay kid." Micheal said as franklin said. "It's all good."

"We're glad you're okay." I noticed that all three men were in their sleeping clothes, top and boxer shorts, franklin basketball shorts and a black wife beater, trevor was in grey dirty sweats and no shirt.

"I'm scared diablo." Chase whispered. Trevor let out a soft laugh.

"It's normal, kid." He patted chase on the back. "How about this, you try to go back to sleep and, in the morning, we have pizza and ice cream." Chase bit his lip he looked at me and then back at trevor.

"Are they going to find us?" His voice cracked. Trevor shook his head.

"We'll keep you safe." Trevor answered. He gently place chase on the bed. " now let's go to back to sleep." He was about to get up when chase stopped him.

"No! Sleep here with me and addie." He begged. "I'm still scared diablo." Trevor looked at me, then back at Chase. " I'll make addie move closer to the wall!"

"I guess it's okay." Trevor sighed scrubbing a hand down th side of his face. I moved closer to the wall, chase settled down between me and trevor. Micheal and the others bid us goodnight before leaving the room. Trevor laid out next to chase, he stared down at my son as chase threw his arm across his stomach, one of Chase tatics to make sure nobody left in the middle of the night; after a few minutes I could hear chase's breathing shift in to a deep sleep.

"He really trust me, huh?" Trevor's voice are me jump, I turned to looked at him. I nodded. "Why?" He asked. I gave a shrug as I rolled over to my side.

"he's a good judge of character, I guess there's something inside you he can see." Trevor gave a frustrated growl.

"Why did you lie to me?" I was about to answer when chase whimpered. I gently reached out rubbing his back softly.

"It's complicated." I whispered. Trevor rolled his eyes. "I guess I was scared." I whispered. "Ashamed."

"Is your dad really Geronimo candela?" He asked. I nodded. "So the rumors were true." I nodded.

"yep, killed by his awful son in law." I answered.

"Your husband?" He snapped. I shook my head.

"My sister." Chase let out another scared whimper in his sleep. I rubbed his back gently. I looked up as Trevor leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

"we'll talk later." I nodded snuggled closer to the two, my mind was racing and my heart beating so fast. The thought of telling trevor my horrible past was making me panic. But a squeeze on my hand made me relax, and I found myself drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to chase kicking me in my hurt thighs. I gave a pained gasp as I sat up. I looked over to see Trevor was gone, and chase was snoring lightly as he sprawled out next to me. I moved to lean against the headboard, I lifted up my skirt to see blood seeping from the bandage. I cursed softly as I wiped at it with my skirt.

"Hey, you're awake." I looked up to see trevor, and the others enter the room. Chase snorted and sat up looked around in fear before realizing that trevor was moving toward him. Chase yawned as trevor crouched down next to him. I quickly hid my leg from chase as he turned to look at me.

"I'm hungry." He told me. Trevor laughed.

"Sure buddy! We'll get food but first you and your mom have to get cleaned up." Chase turned to trevor rubbing his eye.

"Addie's my auntie." He yawned. Trevor looked at me I looked down.

"well, I got you some clothes, and new toys!" Trevor declared holding up a paper bag that had the store name suburban on it. Chase smiled widely. I noticed that all men were cleaned up and dressed in different clothes.

"really?" He asked excitedly moving to sit on his knees. Trevor nodded.

"yep." We watched trevor pull out a mechanical shark, that you can windup, an action figure of impotent rage and the last one was a rubber ducky that had devil horns and a devil tail. Chase squealed as he picked up the devil ducky.

"Look diablo! It's you!" Trevor smiled then looked up at me.

"I got you some clothes too." He handed me another bag. I thanked him as I scooted to the edge of the bed, taking the bag.

"I'm going to take a shower first then clean him up after." I told the guys they nodded. Chase was pulling his backpack on the bed telling trevor that he wanted to show him his new drawings. Lester showed me the bathroom. Once inside I pulled out the article of clothing trevor got me, I guess he wasn't too mad at me since the undergarments were black lacy and racy looking. Black skinny jeans and a tank top. I hurried cleaning my wounds and jumped in a shower, when I was done

I Went back to the room to see chase showing micheal and franklin his sketchbook, trevor and Lester were looking at something on the computer screen. Behind them.

"Okay baby, time for your bath." I said, chase looked down at his dirty clothes and nodded.

"I smell like pee." He answered giggling. Chase grabbed his toys and jumped off the bed. He informed the two men he was going to be back and skipped to me. I took chase a quick shower before filling the bath so he can play for a few minutes. He was too invested in his toys as I closed the door gently behind me. I limped back to the room. Trevor sat on the bed, Michael and franklin was sitting on a couch nearby Lester still at his computer.

"I guess I owe you an explanation." I said softly as Trevor glowered at me. I thought for a second and slowly begun to lift my shirt. I exposed the gigantic scar on my abdomen. "Lester and Michael might have seen this." Both men nodded. "I got this scar the night chase was born. My sister found out I was pregnant by her husband and tried to cut chase out of me. It's a miracle that he's alive." I gave a bitter laugh. The scar started underneath my left breast in an angular motion until it hit the crease where my hip and thigh met.

I raised my shirt higher and turned to show them my back. "I got these about a year earlier." Round puckered scars scattered from the back of my right shoulder and one near my hip. "I came home to see my dad's men fighting Rico's. Rico had killed my dad, and my mom fought him but the coward stabbed her with a poison blade. She laid dying I went to fight rico, but the asshole had my own sister shoot me. As I laid there dying, I was raped by that asshole as my sister watched on." I dropped my shirt and turned to them shame creeping through me, I looked down at my feet. "When he found out I survived he took me to his home. Camila left on 'vacation' she was hiding out from the heat. When she came back and saw I had survived and was pregnant she went mad." I gave a bitter laugh.

"She took chase away after he was strong enough to survive on his own. I was punished and left alone to her husband. A year later she returned with chase and decided that I would be his aunt it was good enough punishment. Rico made it clear if I told anyone or tried to kill him, chase would suffer. He killed anyone that spoke to me or asked me out. Hell, he even threatened to kill chase when he saw the gardener asking me where the hose was at, but he opted for beating me instead." I started to cry.

"So that day I met you, the cut on your cheek…" trevor trailed off. I nodded.

"Rico cut me to teach me a lesson and the bruises were from him as well." Trevor snarled, jumping to his feet he began pace. I found myself reaching out and taking trevor's hands in mine. He looked at me in surprise. "The day I met you you reminded me of who I was before camila and rico broke me. I didn't tell you because I was scared. had to tell anyone that asked about chase, that he was my nephew, because if I didn't, he would kill chase in front of me. I was so scared, He has killed innocent people that had come in my life or spoke to me." I hugged trevor. "I was scared he was going to kill you." Trevor gave a rash laugh.

"He could try." Franklin shook his head in disbelief. "Shit, I don't think trevor would stay dead." micheal gave a laugh, trevor grinned.

"that's true." micheal downed the drink he had.

Splash and laughter caught our attention.

"are you ever going to tell him?" Trevor asked as he hugged me back.

"When camila and rico are dead" I answered. "I'm going to kill them myself."

A few minutes later I went to get chase out of the tub and changed him in fresh clothing. I noticed that chase had chose a white v undershirt, a black long sleeve over shirt and blue jeans to match trevor. As we exited the bathroom chase ran up to trevor announcing he was ready.

"Can we get pizza and ice cream now?" He asked.

"Sure kid! We're gonna celebrate that we're all okay!" Trevor said as he picked up chase. Micheal and franklin watched the interaction between trevor and chase with wide eyes.

"Yey! Pizza!" Chase cheered. I gathered our things and turned to Lester.

"Thank you, are you go to join us?" I asked the wheel chair bound man. Lester shook his head and politely declined. i thanked Lester one more time before leaving his house with the others. We all piled in Michael's car, franklin in the passenger seat, Trevor, chase and I in the back seat. Chase sat between us, hold both of our hands.

"can we go to Charles cheesy?" Chase asked innocently. I gave him a sad look.

"Sorry baby, but they're only in liberty city." Chase pouted.

"Don't worry kid" micheal spoke up. " know an authentic Italian place nearby." Chase squealed asking me if he could get mozzarella sticks. Chase let go of my hand to place his devil ducky in trevor front shirt pocket.

"I can't wait." He sang as he played with his impotent rage figure. Chase seem normal, but I knew he was just like me pretending everything was okay, bottling all those emotions. It was just a matter of time before it got to him.

As we drove, chase would point out things that interested him. He loved to point out dogs and rate if the dog was a good boy, the scores were always 13 out of 10.

"Look Addie!" Chase pointed to a billboard that had a unicorn on it. "Vanilla unicorn." Chase read out loud. "Unicorns! I like unicorns." I quickly read the billboard to see it was an ad for a strip club. I didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't for kids.

"These unicorns are for people 18 and older." Trevor answered. Chase pouted.

"Okay I'll wait then." We all burst in to laughter. "What?"

A few minutes later, we were all seated a table in the back of a prestige looking restaurant. The restaurant was bustling with people and families. There were joyous conversations around us, the smell of food swirled around us teasing us. My stomach growled. Chase was sitting between me and Trevor, he was bouncing in the seat excitedly. Michael had ordered for us. Chase had reminded Michael to order mozzarella sticks. Chase was busy coloring the children menu with the restaurant crayons, and I was scanning the area. I was paranoid that Rico's men or rico himself was going to come and finished what he started years ago.

"Diablo, can you hold my ducky please." Chase said as he held up the duck. Trevor nodded and took the toy before tucking it in his front shirt pocket. Micheal and franklin gave trevor an amused look.

What?" Trevor growled at the two that sat across from us.

"Nothing." Micheal answered a smug look on his face.

'it don't seem like nothing,Mikey." Trevor said heatedly leaning forward.

Micheal took a confidant sip from his beer.

"I just never seen you behave for so long."Michael looked around. "By now you would have this place in pieces." Trevor flipped him off before chucking a bread stick at him. Micheal dodged the breadstick and laughed.

"There it is." Franklin chuckled. Chase looked up and turned to me.

"Addie! Franklin drives really good! "chase informed me. Before I could answer the food had arrived. As we ate the men reminisced on old scores. Michael made a crude joke about Trevor and Trevor snarled about hitting Mikey in the mouth.

"My dad hit me in the mouth once." Chase spoke up mouthful of pizza. "It hurt." Chase gave a sad look and touched the small scar he had on his lip. He turned to trevor. "Are you goin to hurt me to diablo?" He asked softly. Trevor dropped his slice of pizza, and shook his head.

"What? No never." He then placed a greasy hand on his heart . " I swear on my life I would never hurt you."

"Pinky promise?" Chase asked holding up his pinky. Trevor linked his pinky with chase.

"Pinky promises." Chase smiled up at him.

"Okay if your pinky falls off you broke your promise." Chase sang letting go of trevor pinky. I found myself snickering. Chase was a character. Micheal and franklin exchanged a look but snickered as well, trevor looked at his pinky and then back at chase.

I watched chase dip his mozzarella stick in marinara sauce humming to himself as he brought the treat to his mouth a glob of marinara sauce dropped on his shirt. I watched him as he dropped the mozzarella stick in horror, he began to frantically wipe at the spot with both hands. Just as I reached for him to calm him down he started to scream. Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at us.

"NO! Blood! Blood!" Chase was screaming now in a panic I picked up my baby and hurried out of the restaurant. I found myself outside near Michael's car, chase was still screaming, and I was hurrying to take off the over shirt. Once I managed, I pulled off the shirt with the marinara sauce. Chase was hyperventilating now. I wiped the sauce from his hands and what was left on his face.

"I'm sorry Addie," chase whispered he was trying to calm down, but the way his eyes shifted around us and how his little body shook made it hard for him to. "I ruined lunch." I laughed and shook my head.

"You didn't do anything wrong," I said grabbing his hands. "It's normal to be scared. You went through a traumatic experience, my love." I said. Chase tilted his head.

"Have you been through a traumatic experience?" Chase asked. I nodded.

"Several. But when I was about your age, my dad was attacked by a rival gangster, I watched my cousin get shot." I told him. "I had nightmares for days, and I was so scared of any loud noise." Chase looked down. "You shouldn't be ashamed, if you feel like you're going to panic, tell me." Chase nodded.

"Kid!" We both looked to see trevor running up to us. Trevor looked worried. "What happened are you okay?" He asked as he came up to us. Chase nodded.

" I thought of blood, and I saw R.J…." he trailed off. Trevor looked at me. Micheal and franklin were coming toward us leftovers in their hands.

" you okay kid?" Micheal asked. Chase shook his head.

"I'm still scared." He whispered. Micheal nodded.

"It's understandable kid." Michael said. I placed He dirty white shirt on the hood of the car and put chase's over shirt on him. Chase looked so sad. "it was scary." I looked at trevor for help, he looked down at me.

"Hey, kid." Trevor turned to chase a smile on is face. "I heard del perro pier got new games." Chase looked up at him eyes excitedly.

"Can we ride the Ferris wheels?"chase asked. I nodded. Chase smiled. He reached out to me. I picked him up. "What about mom and dad?" He asked softly. I looked at him in confusion.

"The bad man said that he'll come back for dad and mom and do the same" chase whispered. I sighed. Damn rico.

"Don't worry buddy!" Trevor said cheerfully. "If that time ever comes I'll kill him for you." Chase looked at me in horror.

"I'm not saying what you said was a bad thing." I told trevor as I held his hand. Micheal and franklin were helping chase win a stuffed animal from a game. Trevor looked down at me. "It's just that…" I started, thinking of a way to make sure I didn't offend trevor. "The way you said, it kind of scared him…" trevor tilted his head in question. "You were there, he witnessed his brother being killed." I said. Trevor nodded.

"Yeah the back of his head just exploded." Trevor made a explosion sound with his mouth. "Bone and brains everywhere." I bit my lip. Okay, so trevor didn't like sugarcoating things.

"Okay, I'm just saying that you have watched the words you use." I said. Trevor raised an eyebrow. "Chase is very imaginative and if you use the wrong words his imagination just runs with him."

"So you want me to lie to him?" Trevor asked, he didn't sound very happy.

"No, not lie, just use different words, like you could have said…" I gave it a thought. "If he comes, I'll take care of it. He's associated the word kill with his brother and blood and…" trevor opened his mouth in a 'oh' manner. "It's just scary right now." Trevor nodded.

"Okay I guess I'll sugarcoat it for the kid." Trevor sounded a little annoyed.

"No, don't sugarcoat it, just change the words, so he doesn't—" I was cut off when trevor pulled his hand from mine.

"Look I'm trying." He snapped. "I've never been around kids. Only Michael's and he was constantly looking over my shoulder." Trevor sounded upset. I found myself reaching out and hugging him. He looked a bit surprised.

"I know, you're doing great. I'm only telling you this because Chase likes you so much, and I don't want him to associate you with the people that killed his family." I smiled up at him. Trevor hugged me back, he kissed me on the forehead.

"Look what I got!" Chase shouted as he ran up to us, in his arms was a huge plush of a frog dressed like a devil. "Uncle mikey and uncle franklin got me it." I looked over to the game stand to see the poor employee crying, as Michael and franklin made their way over to us. Trevor and I pulled away and turned to him. "Can we ride the Ferris whale now?" Trevor nodded.

"Sure kid," he reached in to his pocket and pulled out twenty dollar bill. " here." Chase looked down at the twenty and then at me.

" it's okay baby." I said smiling. Chase shyly took the money, then hugged Trevor's leg.

"Thanks diablo!" Chase then turned to Michael and franklin. " look! We can ride the Ferris whale again!" Micheal scooped up chase. Micheal turned to us.

"You coming?" Micheal asked us.

"I think I wanna ride the roller coaster." I said smiling. Chase smiled.

"Oh yeah addie loves roller coasters!" Chase chimed in.

"is it okay with you baby?" I asked. Chase nodded.

"yeah! Go have fun with diablo!" I smiled kissing him on the forehead.

"listen to micheal and franklin and don't shake the seat." Chase nodded. I watched the three leave toward the Ferris wheel. I turned to trevor.

"Have you gotten a handjob on a roller coaster?" I asked him the look on his face was priceless.


	6. Chapter 6

After the sun had set, we made way to Michaels house. Franklin left to his house to get ready for a date. We all sat in Michaels entertainment room watching a movie and eating leftovers from the Italian restaurant. Chase was really into the black and white movie. Trevor sat between me and Michael, Chase on his lap, and his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I was drifting in and out as the movie played. I kept thinking about the attack at the club. I was wondering who was the guys that wanted rico dead? Chase clutched his devil frog plush and his devil ducky watching the movie with wide eyes. He was in awe that movies could be in black and white.

"Michael?" A feminine voice called. I looked up to see a brunette woman walked in to the entertainment room her hands full of shopping bags. "There was a sale…" she trailed off when her eyes landed on trevor. "What the fuck is he doing here!?" She shouted pointing to trevor.

"nice to see yah too Mandy." Trevor said keeping his eyes on the movie. Micheal jumped up to his feet.

"babe," Michael said moving quickly toward his wife. " can I speak to you privately?" Micheal Said quickly grabbing her by her arm.

"no! I told you—" Michael quickly moved her out of the room. Chase watched the two leave then turned back to trevor.

"who's that?" Chase asked innocently.

"micheals' wife Amanda." Trevor answered reaching over to grab the remote. "She hates me."

"why?" Chase asked. "You're so cool." Trevor smiled. He switched the movie for an impotent rage cartoon. I didn't want to get Michael in trouble so I gently moved from Trevor and moved toward the muffled yelling. Micheal and Amanda had moved to the garage. I gently opened the door, and stepped inside, gently closing the door behind me. The couple hadn't noticed I entered the area.

"I told you if he was in this house: me and the kids are gone!" Amanda shouted throwing a bag at Michael, he dodged it.

"there's a good fucking reason he's here!" Michel shouted dodging the rest of the bags she threw at him.

"oh, yeah? And what is that?" Amanda shouted.

"my son." I answered. Both turned to me in surprised. "My son adores Trevor. He thinks he's cool." Amanda's mouth fell open in shock she turned to Michael.

"why?" She asked. Micheal shrugged.

"your husband, trevor and franklin saved us the other day.' I explained. Amanda turned to her husband eyes wide. "I'm sorry if we intruded, we'll leave." I said softly.

"look babe, Trevor met Addie a few months ago. We got a call the other day from the kid, he was crying and telling Trevor bad men with guns were going to kill him and Addie." Micheal explained. "Also you should see trevor with the kid, he's been behaving all day. I promise that he won't cause trouble if the kid's around." Micheal finished. Amanda by her lip in thought. She looked at me then back at Michael, she sighed and went to hug her husband kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry baby," she turned to me. "But I want to see that with my own eyes." Amanda laughed. Micheal chuckled.

"believe me I was surprised too." Amanda turned to me.

"I'm sorry honey," she let go of Michael and came over to me hugging me too. " you can stay here as long as you like." I couldn't help but tear up. Everyone was being so kind to us. Micheal and the others barely knew me and chase and yet here he was helping me out.

"How about as a thank you, I cook you dinner?" I asked smiling as I wiped at my eyes. Amanda looked surprised and turned to Michael. She let him go and took my hands.

"that would be great," Amanda squeezed my hands in reassurance. "I can't wait." I looked over at Michael.

"you can tell her about…what I told you at Lester's." Micheal gave a curt nod, and gently grabbed his wife by her shoulder bringing her close to him. Amanda let me go to look at Michael in confusion. I excused myself as I exited the garage.

As I came back in to the entertainment room, I saw that trevor and chase where laughing over the cartoon they were watching. I moved to the kitchen to see what food Amanda and Michael had. Unfortunately, not enough ingredients to make chase his favorite cheer up food: enchiladas. I knew I had to go to the store. As I returned to the entertainment room, I saw trevor was introducing chase to a new person, a young blonde man.

"I'm jimmy," the young man introduced himself to chase. "Micheal is my dad." Chase gave jimmy an excited look.

"you're lucky to have such a cool dad!" Chase giggled. Trevor rolled his eyes.

"Michael wished he was cool." Trevor growled. Chase giggled. I sat down next to trevor. Jimmy gave me a look of wonder.

"hi, I'm Addie," I reached over to shake his hand. " I'm chase's mo— aunt." I corrected myself, I noticed trevor look down at me. Chase pushed his devil ducky in jimmy's face.

"this is my ducky Diablo!" He declared. just as I reached over to stop him from shoving his toy in jimmy's face; Amanda and Michael came back from the garage. I noticed Trevor stiffen as Amanda came in to the entertainment room with Michael. His eyes watching her as if she was going to go off again. Jimmy greeted his parents, Michael sat next to jimmy, Amanda on the other side of Michael.

"did you find anything to cook with?" Micheal asked. I shook my head.

"I might have to go to the store." I answered. Micheal nodded. I turned to trevor, he turned to me in question. " do you think you can take me to the store real quick?" I asked. "I offered to make dinner tonight." Chase turned to me.

"what are you making Addie?" Chase asked. "Can I come?" I ruffled his hair.

"no, baby. It will be real quick. I'm making your favorite." I answered. Chase squealed.

"enchiladas?" He asked. I nodded. He cheered. he turned to the others.

"Addie's a good cook!' Chase then jumped off of Trevor's lap, and up to Amanda. "Why don't you like Trevor?" her mouth fell open in surprise and Trevor burst in to laughter.

"I'm just saying the kid is a fucking riot." Trevor laughed As he grabbed a bag of chips and tossed it in to the cart. I shook my head. "Did you see Amanda?" Trevor roared with laughter. He grabbed another bag of chips tossing it in the cart. I had already got the items for my dinner,I was just waiting for trevor to finish getting his snacks. I found myself watching trevor as he dumped boxes of sweet breads in the cart.

"Addie?" I spun around to see Harvey running up to me. My mouth fell open as I run toward my old friend. Harvey caught me as I jumped into his arms. He squeezed me in a bear hug. "You're alive mija!" He shouted hugging me tighter. I couldn't help but start crying. Harvey gently placed me down, pulling away from me and cupped my face in his hands. "I've been looking for you!" He said letting me go. "We have to get out of here, Rico's still alive and those men will be back for you and chase." Harvey grabbed my hands he begun to pull me after him. Trevor came out of nowhere pulling me closer to him while pulling out his pistol pointing it to Harvey's head.

"No! Trevor!" I shouted. Harvey pulled out his gun pointing it to Trevor's head. "Guys stop!" I shouted, we were drawing the attention of near by shoppers.

"Hands off asshole." trevor growled. I reached up pushing both men from each other.

"I said stop!" Both men looked down at me.

"You know him?" They both shouted at the same time.

After we bought our items, we sat in the parking lot. Trevor and I leaned against his truck, his arm protectively around my shoulders. Harvey was standing across from us, arms crossed his chest and a fatherly disapproving look on his face.

"So a few months ago…you met him, and now you're dating?" Harvey asked. I looked at trevor, he nodded. Harvey took a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Out of all the men in the world, you decide to be with trevor philips?" Harvey asked.

"Wait you know him?" I asked. Harvey took a deep breath. He glared at trevor before looking down at me.

"I do mija, years ago when you were a child," Harvey made sure to drag that word out. "He drew the attention of your father. He was reckless, he has a temper and also he and his friends were the one messing with merryweather. He's dangerous." Harvey argued. I turned to trevor. "It wasn't until he settled in sandy shores that your father took him off his radar." I thought for a second.

" you knew my dad?" I asked softly. Trevor nodded.

"I knew of him," trevor used his other hand to scrub the back of his neck. " he came to me to tell me to stop killing his clients and stealing his drugs, your mom gave me this." Trevor raised his shirt to expose the scar on his torso. "She said that was a warning." I couldn't help but smile. Mom was always the type to stab first and ask questions later, she was determined that I didn't grow up like that, she wanted me to be like my dad, a cool collected head and thought before reacting.

"mom was always the badass…" I trailed off. Trevor dropped his shirt and kissed me on the forehead. I saw Harvey scowl, but he didn't say anything.

"Mija," Harvey gave a sigh as he uncrossed his arms. " I think you and chase should come with me to liberty city." Harvey came up to me to place his hands on my shoulders. "I can keep you safe, Al heard about what happened. they can help you." I shook my head violently.

"no, I refuse to let Al know what happened to me. I don't want rico to kill them just In case that assshole's alive." Harvey let go of my shoulders.

"I can't keep you safe from liberty city." He said softly. "I couldn't keep you safe…" Harvey's eyes begun to water. "I broke that promise years ago." I couldn't help but reach out and hug him. In the corner of my eye I saw trevor tense up.

"you didn't know I was alive, and I know if you did you would have kept your promise." I Said softly. Harvey hugged me back tightly, sobbing in to my shoulder. I pulled away from him. "I'm going to find rico and kill him myself. I promise you. Go back to liberty city to Anya, I know she misses her daddy." Harvey nodded. "Don't worry," I started as I rubbed his shoulders in an assuring manner. "I'm feel like my old self. You should have seen me take out the helicopter." Harvey gave me a weak smile. He looked at trevor.

"take care of her, please." Trevor nodded. Harvey took my hands in his and squeezed them.

"don't tell Al that I'm alive," I rushed. " not yet. I want to make sure rico and camila are dead before I make my grand reappearance." I joked. Harvey laughed.

" be safe, mija." He kissed me on the forehead, gave trevor a nodded, he then turned and walked to his car.

I watched Harvey leave. I couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness. He had been apart of my old life, the good part. He had taught me how to shoot when I was eleven, he had taught me hand to hand combat…that night mom and dad had died, he had tried to save me, but I stubbornly ran back in the house to save my parents. Imagine my surprise when I saw him two years ago apart of Rico's body guard group. When he saw I was alive he begged me to leave, that I had nothing to live for; but when he finally saw chase he knew immediately why I wouldn't leave, and he knew rico would never stop searching for us. So in his own way he would protect me.

"Sweet meat?" Trevor asked softly. i turned to him finally realizing I had been crying, I wiped at my cheeks with a shaky hand and threw myself at Trevor sobbing in his chest.

"I'm sorry." I said softly as i watched the scenery pass us. We're heading back to Michael's house. Trevor glanced at me,Then back to the road. "I should have told you that day…I should have stayed with you, I should have taken chase and run. But I was afraid. I was scared that rico would kill you, or chase. He has killed people before all because they made me happy." I felt trevor reach over, he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry about it. If this rico guy's alive we'll kill him." I nodded. There was this sadistic voice in the back of my head that excitedly spoke on how I wanted Rico to suffer.

Once we got back to the mansion, I saw that chase, micheal and jimmy were watching more cartoons, chase was laying on the ground drawing in his sketchbook, Amanda was laying next to him drawing as well.

" addie and diablo is back!" Chase shouted as he climbed to his feet and ran to us holding his sketchbook. "Look I drew unkie mikey and auntie Amanda!" He followed us to the kitchen as we put the items on the counter. I turned to him crouching down to look at his drawing, trevor at my other side. The drawing had a woman and man holding hands, there was a rainbow behind them, and I figure that looked like jimmy holding a game controller. "That's jimmy!"

"Wow, that's looks great kiddo!" Trevor said smiling. "Whose that?" He asked pointing to another figure facedown on the corner, there was red surrounding it. "The bad guy unkie mikey 'took care of'" chase smiled proudly at us. I found myself turning to trevor, he rolled his eyes.

" hey baby, how about you go and draw me more pictures while I cook dinner okay?" Chase nodded. He then skipped off to the entertainment room. As I stood up I found myself wincing. The pain in my torso and thigh are screaming at me. I had forgotten to take my painkillers.

"Are you okay?" Trevor asked he came to my side. I nodded.

"Just a little sore." I answered. Trevor looked at the groceries on the counter.

"Are you well enough to cook?" He asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, of course! It's just a scratch. Believe me I had worse." I joked but the grave look he gave me made me regret those poor choice of words. Trevor opened his mouth to say something but chase ran back inside grabbing his hand.

"Diablo! The new episode of impotent rage is on come on!" Chase squealed. Trevor looked at me, but nodded when I gave him a smile. The two ran off to the entertainment room.

I was busy cooking and chopping vegetable a few minutes later I didn't notice trevor coming up beside me.

"I forgot how sexy you are." Trevor whispered in my ear causing me to jump. I turned to him in surprise. He had a heat in his eyes, I could feel the arousal hit me full force. The memory of what we did in the bathroom coming back, not to mention the handjob on the rollercoaster was a no go since the ride was down. "I really missed you." He whispered. His hand trailing down my back and resting on my hip.

"I missed you too." I whispered as I set the knife down to turn to him fully. I found myself raising on the tips of my toes to kiss him, rubbing at his shirt. I wanted his hands all over me. Trevor kissed me back, softly at first then needy.

"Ewwww." I heard a small giggle. I pulled away from trevor to see chase peeking over the island counter, he was holding my phone in his hand. Trevor gave a disappointed groan.

"Cocked blocked again." He whispered as he buried his face in my shoulder, I couldn't helped but laugh.

"What's cockblocked?" Chased asked as he climbed on a stool.

"It means you're stopping us from fuc—" I elbowed trevor in the gut. He made a pained sound and gave me a mischievous smile. Micheal entered the kitchen stretching.

"Something smells good." he exclaimed as he came up next to chase. Chase was reviewing something in the phone.

"Dinner's almost done." I answered cheerfully as I pulled away from trevor to check the oven. I heard my phone go off, as I closed the oven door. I looked over to see chase typing on my phone. "Baby, what' cha doing?" I asked. Chase looked up at me a mischievous grin on his face.

"I'm texting diablo that picture!" He answered. I heard a ding near me, I turned to trevor as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He took a look at his phone screen before turning it to me. There was a picture of me and trevor kissing. I turned back to chase.

"How long have you been texting trevor?" I asked. "Have you kept in touch with him?" I asked. Chase nodded.

"Yep! He wrote his phone number in my sketchbook!" Chase smiled widely. "I texted him when I can. he also asked me to send pictures." I thought for a second.

"But baby, I don't remember seeing any messages or pictures." I said softly moving to my child.

"Yeah! Cause I deleted them afterward! I was scared that dad would hurt me if he found them." Chase looked sad. " I called him when I heard the gun shots." Chase looked down. "Diablo told me that he knows how to shoot a gun!" I oh'd then a thought hit me.

"So all the 'memories' you've been taking, you been sending it to trevor?" I asked. Chase nodded. I felt my face go red.

"So the tattoo picture too?" I asked chase giggled and nodded.

"Oh, yeah." I heard trevor say.

"What other pictures?" I asked. Chase giggled, he shook his head.

"nothing!" He squealed with laughter.

"No what pictures?" I asked again.

"Just random pictures." Trevor answered. I turned to him narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah! Random pictures." Chase giggling wildly . He was so lying.

"I don't believe you two." I turned to chase. "I wanna see the pictures." Chase shook his head. I turned to trevor. "let me see your phone." He looked at me in surprise.

"What?" He asked. I held out my hand.

"Let me see your phone!" I demanded a ghost of a smile on my lips. Trevor looked down at his phone in his hand then back at me.

"Well," he started then held the phone over his head. " I think—chase catch!" He tossed the phone over me. Chase squealed with laughter, jumping off the stool to catch the flying phone. As I chased after the phone, trevor wrapped an arm around my waist swinging me away from chase.

"No, you don't!" I shouted slipping from his grip. I moved toward chase who screamed with laughter don't shot towards Michael.

"Catch unkie mikey!" He shouted tossing the phone to Michael. I caught chase, swinging him around and back down turning to Michael, he laughed as he caught the phone. Just as I reached for him trevor came up behind me picking me up.

"No! chase! Trevor you better show me those pictures." I shouted with laughter as he tossed me over his shoulder. Chase laughed while dancing from foot to foot. Michael laughed as I struggled against Trevor's hold. I managed to slip out, move toward Michael, he quickly tossed the phone to chase, I saw that move and scooped up chase as he caught the phone.

"No! Addie!" He squealed as I snatched the phone away and set him gently on the ground. I ducked away from trevor as he came at my side. I quickly scrolled through his messages to see the pictures chase had sent him. Most were of me but there were some of his drawings. The pictures of me were candid, some of me asleep, some of me on my bed listening to music and many of me doing chores. I looked at trevor and chase. I handed chase the phone back and moved to the oven, I could smell something burning.

We all sat around the dinner table eating, micheal and Amanda complicating me on my cooking, jimmy as well. Trevor and chase were quiet as they ate. I watched them, they both had shameful looks on their looked up at me.

"Addie, are you mad at us?" He asked softly. I laughed. I couldn't help it, they both looked like puppies I had told no to.

"No, of course not! I just wish you told me so I could look better in the pictures." I answered taking a bite of my enchilada. Trevor gave a gruff laugh.

"I think you looked great." He answered. I turned to him, smiling. I reached out taking his hand in mine.

"Thanks." Amanda took a sip of her wine, watching me and Trevor with awe. She looked at Michael and he nodded. A chiming sound caught our attention. I looked at the clock over the fridge to see it was about nine o'clock. I stood up taking the empty plates from trevor and chase to the sink, Amanda followed with hers and Micheal's, jimmy continued to eat.

"I made coffee and pound cake." I said as I grabbed the coffee pot and cake to the table, Amanda followed with sugar and milk. As I placed the items on the table, I took the empty enchilada pan and the empty pan of sides. I passed out slices of cake, and cups of coffee, I gave chase a cup of milk.

"YeY! Cake!" Chase cheered as he dug into the slice. I turned to Michael and Amanda as I sat down.

"I just want to thank you, after dessert chase and I will leave." I informed Amanda and Michael. Both looked at me in surprise.

"What no!" Chase booed at me.

"Oh, honey that's not necessary." Amanda said, as she placed her fork down. "You and chase can stay here as long as you want," Amanda took my hand in hers. "Micheal said you have no where to go."

"I don't want to be a burden." I said softly.

"Oh, Addie can we stay? Please?"chase begged. "They have a pool!" I laughed, reaching over to ruffle his hair. I turned to Micheal and Amanda.

"Yeah, kid. It's okay." Michael smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said softly. chase cheered

"Now unkie mikey can teach me to swim!" He scrubbed his hand together excitedly. Micheal nodded and smiled at chase.

"Sure kid." Trevor pouted.

"Hey, I know how to swim too," he placed a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt ya didn't ask me." Chase turned to trevor.

"you can teach Addie!" Chase sang. "She doesn't know how to swim." I felt my face go red, it was true. Trevor turned to me a grin on his mouth.

"Oh, I'll teach her." He growled. I felt a shiver run through me as the heat returned to his eyes.

"Yeah! I jut said that." Chases said with his mouth full. We laughed. The rest of dessert went in to a friendly conversation. Trevor and Michael recanted the "good old days" chase hung on their every word with wide eyes.

"Can you teach me to shoot a gun?" Chase asked. Both men turned to me.

"only if Addie says it's okay." Micheal answered taking a sip from his coffee cup. Chase turned to me.

"Maybe when you're older." I said softly as I ruffled his hair. Trevors phone went off, he picked it up answering it with a gruff "hello" he listened for a while before snarling.

"Dammit wade! I'll be there." He hung up and stood up quickly. " I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but I have business to attend at the casa of Philips." Trevor stretched and smiled down at me and chase. Chase made a noise of disappointment, he jumped to his feet running up to trevor tears springing in his eyes.

"No, diablo! What If they come back?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around one of Trevor's legs. Trevor scooped up chase.

"You'll be fine, if you're staying with a sharp shooter." trevor comforted chase. "Also, I'm just a call away kid."

"Will you come back?" Chase asked softly. In the corner of my eye I saw Amanda's mouth fall open as she watched chase and trevor. Trevor nodded.

"Yep, later I promise." Chase hugged trevor around his neck. I watched the two and stood up.

"Hey chase," chase turned to Jimmy. "Do you wanna play video games as we wait for uncle t?" Chase sniffled and nodded. Trevor gave chase one more hug before placing him on the ground. Chase went to jimmy taking his hand sadly, both left the kitchen. I stood up as well.

"I'll walk you out." I said softly as I followed trevor to the front door. Trevor said good bye to Amanda and Michael as the two cleaned the table. As we exited the house I was hit with a chill from the cold air. We both walked in silence to Trevor's bodhi.

"I had fun today." I said softly as trevor reached for his truck door. Trevor turned to me and leaned against the metal door. " it was so normal." I found myself smiling."it's been so long since I had anything normal." I whispered.

Trevor suddenly pulled me close smashing his mouth against mine. I groaned as his hands cupped my ass. With a quick movement he swung me up placing me on the hood of his truck. I returned his kiss with need, hand reaching up on his shoulders, digging my nails in his shirt. His hands groped at my thighs, I pulled away crying out in pain. Trevor stopped quickly.

"t's okay." I whispered pulling him close again kissing him on the mouth rubbing myself against him. I could feel him smile against my mouth. However when he gripped my torso , pain shot through me, I ripped from trevor gasping in pain. "Okay that hurt." I whimpered. I grabbed at my wound. Trevor quickly lifted my shirt up to check my wound.

"Shit, you're bleeding a little." He growled. I reached out taking him in my arms, his head resting against my shoulder. " I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it." We stayed in that position for a few more minutes when Trevor's phone begun to ring again. He sighed and pulled away from me. He helped me to my feet. He kissed me on the forehead before climbing in to his truck.

"I'll see you later." He whispered as he started his truck.

"I'll see you later." I gave him a small wave as he drove off. Once he was out of sight, I found myself looking up at the night sky. hoping this wasn't some crazy dream.


	7. Chapter 7

The next two weeks Chase and I stayed with the De Santa's since we had nowhere to go. I had offered to get a hotel for the time being, but the couple refused. Trevor had offered that we could stay at his place in Sandy Shores, but Michael argued that it was better that Chase stayed in a "livable environment", and that the education system in Sandy shores would let Chase down, that Los Santos had a better school system. It wasn't a competition, I seen Sandy Shores first hand, and Dr. Bosu's story had me wanting to stay in Los Santos, so I moved Chase to a school nearby, since I no longer had the funds for the private school, but he didn't seem to mind. He had told me he made new friends and that his teacher was nicer to him than Miss. Katrin.

the De Santa's were kind enough to let me cook dinner as a thank you every night. Michael joked that the restaurants were going to be worried about him and Amanda since all they ate was take away. I also helped clean around the house, or did their laundry. Michael would help me run errands, when I suggested that he should relax, he argued he was tired of lounging by the pool and doing nothing.

Chase on the other hand enjoyed staying with the De Santa's. he loved playing video games with Jimmy, and playing with Michael and Amanda. He especially loved the pool. Franklin would visit sometimes paying tennis with Chase or he and Michael would take Chase to the park. Trevor visited every day, even if he could just stay an hour or so. he loved helping chase with his homework, or watching cartoons with him. Sometimes Trevor would take us on outings. Chase loved the beach, so most days we had picnics there on the weekends.

Trevor and I would hang out whenever he had a free moment, apparently, he had many businesses that demanded his time. When we had a moment alone and things got hot and heavy, we were interrupted by Chase, or the others; or when I would have a panic attack when he was on top of me, because all I could remember was Rico forcing himself on me. I was glad that Trevor was patient with me, he assured me that he didn't mind taking things slow; but there was a part of me that was worried he would get tired of me. It was like the universe was just testing us.

Even though our lives seemed so peaceful, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder afraid that Rico or the unknown Assailants would make their grand entrance in my life. I felt bad that I was depending on Michael and the others. Trevor and Michael were kind enough to buy chase and I clothing or necessities, without asking for payment. When I insisted that it wasn't necessary, both men laughed and told me they had hit the jackpot a year prier, so they had money to spend.

I kept myself busy in my spare time by hunting for a job. I was in the mall looking for open positions. I had seen a few stores that had help wanted signs a few days earlier, when Trevor took Chase and I for a day out.

I was scouting the area when I crashed into Tracey, Michael's daughter, she was home from vacation from college. She was with a group of girls, all of them carrying shopping bags and an iced latte.

"Addie!" Tracey greeted hugging me as I smiled at her. The people that walked by us watched with wonder before leaving to their destination. Tracey turned to the girls. "Hey guys, this is Addie!" They gave me polite smiles and waves. Tracey turned back to me. "What are you doing here? Did jimmy drop you off?" She asked looking around. I nodded.

"Yeah, right before he went to work." I answered.

"And chase? is he with you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"no, the unholy trinity took him to Del Perro Pier to celebrate an a+ on his math test." I smiled. I remembered Trevor and Michael teaching chase math at the kitchen table for the last week. Trevor was really good with numbers, and he taught chase with items that would keep his attention.

Tracey pouted. I couldn't help but smile at her, she was a big fan of chase, she made it very clear that she loved the kid and bought him cute clothes or toys, chase was also very kind to her and complimented her when he saw her.

"Awwww, I would have loved to go with them." She whined. I laughed. One of her friends caught her attention, Tracey turned to her.

"The movie girl." she reminded the blonde. Tracey nodded and turned back to me.

"Do you have a ride home?" She asked. I couldn't help but notice her friends whispering to one another and giggling my way. I nodded. I mean the bus counted as a ride, right? "okay I'll see you later, tell the little guy I have a surprise for him." I nodded again, feeling self-conscious in that moment as her friend snickered. She left with her group and I watched them walk away.

I couldn't help but feel envious of Tracey, if I hadn't been so stubborn that horrible day I would have been like Tracey: without a care in the world, hanging out with my crew, having a normal life… Sighing I turned and moved toward the clothing store that I saw a help wanted sign on the window. I didn't have time for a pity party, need a job.

As I approached the store, I stopped in front of the glass display fixing my hair, and smoothing down my business suit I borrowed from Amanda. I stared at the outfit, it was to flashy for a job at the mall, but hey I was desperate. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the door, opened it only to crash into two familiar faces. Camila's boy toys/ body guards the twins: Marvin and Gavin. They weren't big fans of me, especially since I kicked them in the junk for grabbing my ass. They stared down at me with their mouth open. I found myself taking terrified steps back. They had shopping bags in their hands. From the colors of the clothes that peeked out, informed me that Camilia was very much alive.

"you!" They shouted in unison. I turn tail and fled. I could hear their heavy footsteps behind me. I ran, shoving past people. I barreled out of the mall. Once in the street I did the most sensible thing anyone would do in my situation: I highjacked a car.

I tore out of the area with people screaming after me and the twins hot on my tail. I screamed as the back window exploded. Those fuckers were shooting at me! I found myself mentally face palming; I had left the pistol Trevor had given me a few days back at home. He gave me the gun to protect myself "just in case".

As I cut off the merging lane I got yells and people flipping me off. Other drivers screamed as gunshots were heard. the passenger window exploded, causing me to swerve. the black SUV sped up next to me, growling I slammed the car into it forcing them into oncoming traffic. I reached in to my pocket and dialed Trevor's number. In the rear-view mirror, I saw one more SUV catching up to me.

"Hello?" Chase answered excitedly. I was rammed from behind and the phone flew from my hand. I jerked the wheel as I cursed. Thank god for speaker mode.

"Fuck off!" I screamed; gunshots echoed around me. "Chase, I don't know if you could hear me, but tell Trevor that I'm heading to you guys!" I shouted as I rammed the SUV that came up next to me. I hit the brakes as soon as I saw the driver point his pistol toward me. I put the gear in reverse driving backwards in to oncoming traffic.

As I turned into an empty lane the glove compartment popped open and I saw a pink glock. I couldn't help but squeal with happiness, thanking the universe for help. I reached over snatching it up. just as the SUV followed behind me, pointed the gun out the broken rear-view window. I pulled the trigger, the loud gunshots echoed around me, I managed to get the man hanging out the backseat.

I pulled the gear in drive, speeding toward Del Perro Pier. I shot behind me as the SUV followed closely. I weaved in and out of traffic, as the SUV continued their on-coming attack. I somehow managed to jump the curb and found myself speeding on the beach avoiding beach goers and tourist. just as I came up underneath the pier I jumped out of the car, allowing it to crash into one of the pillars. I rolled in the sand, clutching the glock, my back slamming into a wooden pillar. I couldn't help but scream in pain. I could hear the horrified screams of the people above me as the car exploded. The SUV came to a screeching stop, I watched as the men swiftly exited the car. I shot at those that ran towards me. Two fell, the rest moved closer. I could see Gavin's meaty face in the crowd. I struggled to get up, my legs refusing to work.

"fucking bitch! You killed Marvin!" Gavin screamed kicking the glock out of my hand. He fell to his knees slapping me across the face. He yanked my head back, stuffing the barrel of his gun in my mouth. "Give me a good fucking reason I shouldn't kill you!" He roared. I stared up at him. I refused to be scared. I wasn't going to die crying or begging for my life to this fucking asshole. a shadow rose behind him.

"I have one." Trevor snarled before slamming his fist in to Gavin's face. I ripped my mouth off the barrel of the gun, as he fell to the side. Trevor pummeled Gavin's face with his bare hands. Michael was surrounded by the dead bodies of Gavin's men, taking out the rest that ran. I slowly climbed to my feet, my legs shaking. My back feeling numb, my head spinning. I turned to see Trevor stomping on what used to be Gavin's head.

"Trevor," I whimpered. I slowly made my way to him. As I grabbed his arm, he finally turned to me. "Trevor, please take me home." I whispered. Trevor took me in his arms and picked me up bridal style. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest as I groaned softly in pain. As we exited under the pier, I could hear sirens coming toward us.

"Hey, get in!" I heard franklin shout. I looked up to see him in the driver seat of Michael's car, chase sitting in the passenger seat, he had his hands over his eyes I could see his little shoulders shaking. Michael and Trevor hurried to the car, Trevor gently placing me down in the back seat, Michael moved to the front with chase, Trevor climbed in after me. Once we were settled in, franklin took off. He skillfully avoided the police, driving us to Michael's house.

"what happened Addie?" Chase asked softly. I looked up at him. He was looking at me over Michael shoulder and car seat. "Are you hurt?" He looked like he was seconds from crying. I didn't want to scare him so I gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine, baby." I answered softly. Chase gave me a look of disbelief. "Gavin and Marvin wanted to take me to Camilia." I answered. His eyes widen, tears forming.

"no, I like it here. I don't like her!" He started to cry.

"That's why I ran, Amorsito." I spoke up taking his hand in mine. "so..you...ca..." Black spider webs clouded my vision, I struggled to keep my eyes open. I could hear Chase yell my name as I fell into darkness.

I woke up to crying, beeping, and the sterile smell of a hospital . Now this wasn't an unfamiliar, I woke up in the hospital a lot in the early years with Rico; since I would fight back a lot. I cracked open my eyes to see chase crying into Trevor's shoulder, Michael was sitting in a plastic chair with a coffee cup Amanda on his lap head buried in his neck. Franklin was leaning against the doors-threshold a worried look on his face. I slowly sat up groaning in pain.

"So, how are you guys?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone looked at me in surprise. they quickly jumped to their feet, surrounding me. The adults had a look of relief, Chase was still crying.

"You died!" Chase shouted then burst into tears again. Trevor handed to me, and I hugged the little guy with all my worth. Comforting him, and trying to calm him down.

"I'm okay now, see?" I said smiling. "I'm awake." Chase sobs subsided, as he clutched on to me. I looked up at the others mouthing a thank you. They nodded.

"damn shorty, do you know how hard it is to drive with a screaming kid?" Franklin joked as he rubbed his head. "and I'm a pretty damn good driver."

"I'm sorry, Unkie franklin I was panicking." Chase answered. Everyone laughed, the tension melting from the room.

"I'm glad you're okay honey." Amanda gave me a pat on my shoulder. Her smile genuine, her eyes were red as if she had been crying as well. Chase looked at me.

"I was scared Addie." He whispered. "I thought you died." I gave Chase a kiss on the head, as he cuddled me.

"It seems the patient is awake!" A cheery voice called. We all turned to see the doctor coming over to the bed. She was a tiny Asian woman, heavily pregnant. "Let's see." She took my head and flashed a light in my eyes. I couldn't help but feel as if I knew the doctor. When she was done prattling me, she reached up touching the back of my head. "you took quite a hit to the back, my dear." She pulled away and wrote something in her chart. "i do have to say I'm glad that it's been a few years since you've been back." I finally recognized her; she was the doctor that had helped me when Camilia gutted me all those years ago.

"Doctor Bosu." I said smiling. I remembered her being so kind, pushing me to tell her the truth. She had shone me kindness in three nights than what I had received being pregnant. She had an instant dislike for Rico. She also tried to get the police involved but Rico had threatened her. she had bravely stared at the gun, informing Rico that the police would look into the death of a doctor. weeks after that I was in and out of the hospital, she was the only doctor willing to see me. Once the police caught wind of my visits, Rico had a calmed down on the beatings; but he had hired a private doctor just in case.

"you remember me!" She hugged me. "I was afraid you were still with that awful man, but it seems you have better people surrounding you now." She smiled at my friends.

"yep, they're our new family." I croaked. Trevor handed me a plastic cup of water, sitting next to me. taking my hand in his. Chase stared at the doctor in silence as she explained what had happened what I needed to do to get better.

"is she going to die?" Chase asked. Dr. Bosu looked down at Chase, her eyes widen a little. She looked down at me questioningly and I nodded smiling. The last time she had seen Chase he was a newborn struggling to survive on his own.

"No, sweetheart, mommy just needs rest." Chase opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He turned to me hugging me tighter. Dr. Bosu patted him on the head in comfort, he looked up at her. she held out a red lollipop. "Here, maybe this will cheer you up." Chase looked at me hesitantly, but took the lollipop as I nodded.

"thank you!" Chase chirped smiling. Dr. Bosu smiled at him, she turned to Trevor.. "I do need to speak to the patient privately, Mr. Philips." Trevor kissed me gently on the forehead, before he picked up chase, swinging him on his shoulder. Chase squealed with laughter.

"come on kid, let's get something to eat for mommy." Trevor said as the group moved toward the door. Chase agreed. he held the lollipop out to Amanda.

"Look auntie Mandy! It's as red as your pretty lipstick!" Once everyone was out of the room, the doctor sat on the edge of my bed letting out a breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked watching her rub her engorged belly. She smiled at me.

"he likes to kick." She bit her lip in thought. "you know, I was worried about you." she said softly. "I thought about you, I was afraid he had finally killed you." I looked down at my hands in shame.

"It came close a cople of times." I answered bitterly. She stared at me. "But I survived for my son."

"he seems happy and healthy." She smiled at me. "A little on the small side, but that's what to expect with premature children. And the asshole?" I laughed.

"he got his." I couldn't help but smile. "I'm dating Trevor now." I didn't miss the look she gave me. Her mouth fell open in disbelief. I had gotten that look a lot in the past few weeks when people would see me and Trevor holding hands, or kiss. Trevor had beat a couple of hipsters when they asked me if I was being held against my will.

"you know, I'm from sandy shores." she started softly, she looked down at her belly, rubbing it gently.

"That's where I met Trevor."

"I figured." She said softly. "You know, it took a lot to leave that place, and my parents behind. The meth business out there destroyed everything and everyone. Trevor Philips arrived eleven years ago out of nowhere, taking what was his and selling his drugs to whatever greedy hands wanted. His reputation is nothing but blood lust and death." My mouth fell open in surprise. She went quiet, as if lost in a memory. "I was eighteen, when he knocked on our trailer, demanding daddy to pay what he owed him." She gave a shudder. "Daddy had the money but was too greedy, so Trevor taught him a lesson. He was raw and animalistic." She finally looked at me. She laughed suddenly. "But, imagine my surprise when he came through the ER doors with you. He was so careful, as if you were made of glass." She rubbed her belly again. "I believe that people change, but he's like a wild animal, never truly tamed." She patted me on my shoulder. "I know you're strong, but just be careful." I nodded again. "I'll get you your release papers." She climbed to her feet with a huff, and smiled at me before leaving my room.

I processed what she told me. Trevor was so different with Chase, and me. I knew he had some shady business on the side, he told me nonchalantly one night as we drank by the pool. He also proudly informed me that he was the owner of The Vanilla Unicorn, he told me that he could get me free lap dances if I wanted. I found myself thinking about Trevor, he had showed me who he truly was the first moment I met him. He didn't like to sugarcoat things; he was honest and loyal. He did have a temper, but never yelled at Chase or me. He promised to take care of me and Chase and so far, kept it.

"Addie! They have s'mores brownies in the cafeteria!" Chase shouted as he burst into my room, taking me from my thoughts. I helped him on my bed, he was holding a paper plate full of desserts. I frowned; I had a feeling everyone bought him one. Trevor entered the room; he was drinking a soda. I noticed Amanda and the others outside the room chatting.

"the doctor said you can leave?" He asked sitting next to chase on the bed. I nodded. He smiled at me. Chase was happily chomping on one of the s'mores. Trevor reached over and took a brownie off the plate, chase squealed. "That's good." I nodded reaching out to take his hand in mine. He turned to me; pieces of brownie clung around his mouth. I brushed them away. I stared at him, a warm feeling in my chest. I leaned forward to kiss him gently on the mouth. He gave a surprised sound, when I pulled away, he growled, pulled me toward him for another kiss.

"I'm sorry mommy and daddy!" Doctor Bosu was back. we pulled away to look at her. "Because the severity of the wound, there will be no…" she looked at Chase who was looking up at her innocently. "fun times for two weeks." Trevor made a frustrated growl.

"fucking cocked blocked again." He muttered. he downed his drink, stood up, adjusted himself before moving to stand next to the bed.

"oh no! Addie that means we can't go to happy mouse castle!" Chase whined. "No fun times!" I couldn't help but laugh. He had the look of a puppy that was told no. Dr. Bosu gave him an adoring look. I pulled him close, kissing his forehead.

"plenty of rest, no fun times and pain meds." She smiled down at me. I nodded. "Now Give me a few minutes."

As Michael pulled into his drive way, we noticed a black SUV parked along Amanda's car, she had left early to get Chase to his play date on time as we waited for the release forms. Trevor, Franklin and Michael instantly pulled up their pistols but a familiar figure caused me to yell stop. Harvey moved toward the car.

I pushed open the car door, and hobbled toward Harvey, he scooped me up in a hug. I cried out in pain, he automatically set me down, apologizing.

"Mija! Are you okay?" He asked worry lacing his handsome face. I nodded.

"just a back injury and small concussion." I answered. He frowned and glared up at Trevor as he came up next to me.

"what happened?" He snarled at Trevor. I stepped in front of the taller man. I really didn't want the two of them to start fighting.

"I saw Gavin and Marvin at the mall they chased me down." I answered. Harvey sighed; he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I thought I got those fuckers." He muttered.

"they had bags of female clothing, that means Camilia is alive." I informed him trying to keep my voice even. But saying her name made me shake a little, anger burst through me. Harvey took a deep breath.

"let's go inside, so you can rest." He said softly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. In the corner of my eye I saw Trevor clench his fist and Michael pulling him back.

"dude, he's like her dad." I heard Franklin whisper as he and Michael lead Trevor past us through the front door. Trevor growled but didn't say anything. I watched after them, He must have told Michael and franklin about Harvey.

We sat in Michael entertainment room, the men having drinks, I was sitting next to Trevor head on his chest digesting what Harvey had informed us. His sources had informed him that Rico was missing presumed dead, the business was in chaos. apparently, the bad guys believed he was still alive so they were still looking for Rico.

"what about chase?" I asked, Harvey looked at me he had been deep in thought. He cleared his throat, he looked down at his drink as if debating. "Harvey, is chase safe?" I pulled away from Trevor. Harvey sighed and looked up at me.

"I don't know mija." he slid a hand through his hair. "Everything's so fucked up." he said in Spanish.

"are we safe?" I asked. Harvey took a deep breath. "are we?" I shouted standing up. Harvey looked up at me.

"I don't know Mija." He whispered. "I honestly don't know." anger flooded through me. I picked up the bottle of scotch near me and with a scream chucked it into the wall across me. The bottle exploded with shard of glass and liquid everywhere.

"Fuck!" I screamed. The pain in my back intensified, I ignored it. I fell to my knees. Harvey and the others quickly came to my aid. "why can't they just leave me the fuck alone?" I turned to Harvey. "Why didn't I listen to you?" I asked. He reached out pulling me close. "Why didn't I run? That night? Why didn't I run?" I sobbed in to his arms.

Memories of that horrible night made way to my unprotected mind. Fire, screams, gunshots, camilia laughing at my bleeding body, Rico closing in on me ripping open my shirt. I reached up grabbing my head and growling, forcing myself to push those memories away. I wasn't ready to remember. I didn't want to relive the awful night.

Harvey smoothed my hair down, as he told me to breathe. I finally let go of the breath I had been holding. tears running down my face. I took deep breaths, gently pulling my hands out of my hair. I found myself looking down at them. The old scars that I had from my younger years were fading, I looked down at my palms, clenching my hands closed. I cursed myself, I had to get it together! I had a kid to take care of. I didn't have time for a pity party.

I looked around at the worried faces of my friends. I found myself snorting, then I burst in to laughter. Everything seemed so silly. I couldn't help it; the laughter wouldn't stop. All the guys looked at one another in confusion. As my laughter died down, I thought of my situation. I had a kid to protect, I had to live long enough to see him grow up to be the amazing person I knew he would be.

"okay," Michael said softly. "She's finally lost it. Trevor it looks like you finally rubbed off on her." Trevor growled at his friend. I shook my head with laughter.

"I'm so stupid." I said turning to Harvey. "all I have to do is get them before they get us." I smiled wiping at my face. "I'm willing to bet that the bad guys just want Rico and Camilia dead to take over, and if I kill them first, we'll be okay!" I slid a hand through my hair. "I just have to reintroduce myself to who I was before. Which means re-learning a whole bunch of stuff mom and dad taught me." I said softly. Mom's face flashed in my mind. Her eyes glittering with mischief, her crimson painted lip smiling. "Be strong. Be smart and survive." Harvey recited the last words with me. I turned to him.

"Hell, you'd think I would forget? Your mom practically drilled that in my head when we worked together." Harvey smirked. I found myself sagging against Harvey as fatigue ran through me. I turned to Trevor, who was watching me with a worried look. Found myself looking up at Trevor, he was the key, the moment I had met him I had flashes of my old self. I looked at franklin and Michael they were my friends and I was not going to lose them.

"I'm sorry guys." I told them. They finally released the tension they were holding. I looked up at Michael. "I owe you a new bottle of scotch." he laughed shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I'm just worried about you." He said. I nodded, slowly got to my feet, but stumbled when a wave of dizziness hit me. Trevor took my hand gently pulling me close, wrapping an arm around my waist. I saw Harvey give him a disapproving look. I guess he still had those feelings about me dating Trevor.

"Hey, you should rest." He said softly. I nodded leaning against him. I turned to Harvey.

"go ahead Mija." He said softly standing up. "I'll catch them up." I nodded, hugging him. he gave me a gentle squeeze and let me go. Trevor led me to the guest room. He tucked me in bed, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Why are you so nice to me? How come you're so different with me and Chase?" I asked him, remembering what Dr. Bosu had told me. Trevor smiled down at me.

"I can ask you the same thing, sweet meats." I placed my hands on his cheeks, gently pulling him down, to kiss him gently on the lips. "You're killing me girl." He growled as we pulled away; I noticed the bulge in his jeans.

"Maybe when I heal, we can finally…" I trailed off blushing. The lustful look on his face, made me feel shy. He placed both hands on either side of me, he leaned down nuzzling my cheek.

"oh, my dear, I'm planning on it. I've been cocked blocked for the past few weeks." i couldn't help but give a nervous giggle. Michael called Trevor from the entertainment room; Trevor gave me one more kiss before leaving. I fell into a dream about fire, Camila, and my parents.


End file.
